Harry Potter and the Grey Phoenix
by Hinneva76
Summary: Wrong BWL story. Harry, the younger Potter. The smarter, stronger magically and in every other way. Some slight Potter/Dumbledore bashing. Neglect and Greyish Harry, but always 'light'. Constructive criticism appreciated. Hinny and Luna/Neville pairing
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning** Harry potter hated his life. Sine the fateful night of Halloween, he'd been neglected by his parents, and shunned aside by the Wizarding World, all because of his brother, Hayden, who was hailed the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. Because of this he had every reason to hate the wizarding world, but he didn't. Instead, he cherished it. Because despite the fact he had been neglected, his uncles never forgot him. They loved him like their own son. Padfoot and Moony always did their best to include Harry in everything, but he knew where he was not wanted. It was not that his parents said anything, they just never noticed his presence. It was like he was invisible. Harry had learnt to read with a little help with the house elves, and now, he was just short of a genius, as Padfoot liked to call him. Padfoot often joked that Harry would outsmart them all. At the age of 9 Harry had slowly began to master Occlumency, wordless and wandless Magic, his metamorphamagus and shape shifting abilities. He also loves flying. The world would never know, but deep down Harry knew. He was The-Boy who- Lived. He remembered what had happened that night in Godric's Hollow. And because of an old man's mistake, he'd been made into an unimportant younger Potter child. And he knew. He was going to change this world.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

At the age of 5, the Potters begun taking Hayden to Dumbledore for 'special' training. Harry went along with them, meeting the staff and learning other things from them on those days. He had met Professor McGonagall at his 4th birthday party, along with uncle Sevvie and Madam Pompy. He had instantly captured their hearts, even Severus, who was known for not having one. They went to Hogwarts around thrice a week sometimes, and that was when Harry started learning from the teachers. Even Snape was impressed on Harry's ability on potions. He learnt potions with Snape Transfiguration with McGonagall, duelling and Charms with Flitwick, Healing with Pomfrey, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes with Professor Vector and Shalming, Magical creatures and Geography with Hagrid and History of the Wizarding World with Professor Binns. To say his teachers were impressed with his ability to understand and then apply the knowledge would be an understatement. He even finished the Homework they set him on time, and wasn't even eight years old yet. He had tried to take Divination but when Trelawney made a prediction of 'death' following him at the age of 5, he had run to Professor McGonagall and started crying about 'the mean old bat teacher'. Aunt Minnie had shouted at her for an hour about scaring children and needless to say, Trelawney hadn't been seen around Harry since. Snape had been highly pleased to find out how good a Harry was at Potions and how well he could do the written work as well. All in all, every Hogwarts teacher was excited for when Harry would finally attend Hogwarts.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Albus Dumbledore smiled in the dim light of hi office. Everything was as it was supposed to be. Hayden Potter was slowly increasing his power and the boy showed some great potential. He would be well trained by the time Voldemort came back. Pity that the boy wouldn't survive the final battle. Dumbledore sighed sadly. Some things just needed to be done for the Greater Good.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

"Mum! Dad! I got my Hogwarts Letter!" shouted Hayden, bounding down the stairs at full speed.

Lily and James grabbed their son into a hug.

"Oh, my boy. All grown up" cried Lily, hugging him tightly.

"Knew you would get it son. After all, you are the Boy-who-Lived." Said James proudly, ruffling his son's hair.

Harry came down the stairs, also holding his letter. You could see excitement in his face, but it faltered slightly as he saw his parents mooning over Hayden. His face fell before he saw Sirius and Reamus bickering across the table.

"I'll be doing it!"

"Why do you always get to do it? It's my turn."

"No it's- "

"Uncle Moony! Uncle Padfoot! You came."

Harry ran to his uncles and they grabbed him into a hug.

"Of course, we came! You didn't think we would miss getting your first Hogwarts Letter! So, where is it?!"

Harry handed Sirius his Letter.

"I got in!'

Reamus ruffled his hair proudly.

"Of course you did. You're our Godson. And the smartest kid I've ever met."

Harry blushed, grinning nonetheless. By now Hayden, James and Lily's attention had been turned to the new arrivals.

"Uncle Reamus! Uncle Sirius! Look, I got my letter!"

He bounded across to them, Reamus smiling slightly and Sirius gave what looked like a forced smile. Harry's smile faltered slightly as he was pushed out of the way by Hayden. Harry was about to go back when Sirius grabbed his arm firmly and put his other one around his shoulder. James and Lily missed the entire exchange, still beaming at their Golden Boy.

"Well done to you too Hayden. Hey How about we take the kids out for a little treat?" Reamus asked, smiling forcefully at James. He seemed to notice the tenseness in the room but couldn't put a finger on why Reamus and Sirius looked so angry. He put it at the back of mind and looked proudly down at his son. He would deal with them later.

"Of course! But first let's eat. That's one of the reasons you two always come around" James teased, grinning at his friends. Lily laughed whilst Reamus and Sirius tried to act affronted.

"Come on boys. Tinky and Botty prepared a beautiful breakfast, they knew the letter was coming today. Come on Hayden, I'm sure they made your favourite pancakes and eggs, unusual as it is."

Hayden ran eagerly to the dining table, with everyone else laughing and following behind. Harry let out a sad smile. He wondered if his parents knew what he liked. His favourite colour, his favourite foods. He doubted it. They hardly ever looked at him twice and that was only when they remembered to take him somewhere or he'd done something to Hayden. He sighed and walked in. There was nothing he could do by hoping they would pay attention to him. It was a lost cause and he knew it. He'd always known, since that fateful night. The house elves and his uncles talking to him were usually the only thing that kept him sane.

Harry walked into the dining hall with his 'family'. He was about to sit at the far end of the table away from his so called 'family' as normal when Sirius and Reamus grabbed him firmly and put him in the chair between them, opposite Hayden. His parents sitting either side of him. He felt a tinge of self-pity and jealousy as his parents cooed over Hayden. Making sure he had enough to eat, mum filling his glass every time it was drank. You could tell he was the centre of their world. And Harry, well. If he didn't look so much like James, he would hardly be thought of as a part of the family. Harry's musings were interrupted by pop of apparition.

"Master Harry sir! Congratulations sir! Tinky and Botty prepared master Harry's favourite breakfast sir!" Botty exclaimed excitedly.

"We also got gift for our good friend master! You is being our bestest master! Congratulations on getting in Master!" Tinky pronounced proudly, and giving a small parcel to Harry.

Harry grabbed both of the elves into a hug.

"Thank you guys. And how many times have I told you don't call me master! Harry is fine. Thank you for the breakfast and gift, and how did you know bacon and toast are my favourite?"

"Your welcome Master. You is always finish your breakfast when we make those, so we thought you like them. We do know master Harry doesn't like pancakes and eggs, so we make Master Harry favourite breakfast too! You too are our Potter Master, and you too get letter!" Tinky seemed to be glancing slightly at the senior Potters as she said this, as if it was all their fault that Harry had to eat pancakes and eggs, which it kind of was. Meanwhile the other Potters were staring open-mouthed at the exchange between Harry and the House-elves. They had never known Harry and the elves were this close. They hardly ever talked to Hayden unless he ordered them to get something for him. Reamus and Sirius were smiling forcefully in surprise at the exchange. They knew things in the house were bad, but that bad that the house elves knew more about the young charge than his own parents? Sirius was turning an ugly puce colour, and the only thing keeping him from lashing out at the senior Potters was the look of pure happiness on his godson's face. It was rarely ever there, and he wanted to make sure that it lasted as long as possible. Reamus wasn't fairing any better. His eyes were flashing dangerously and he had to forcefully look away from the Potters so he wouldn't hurt them. How they could do that to a boy was beyond him. Their very own cub. He had never seen Harry look as happy and James and Lily that shocked. He wished he could talk some sense into them. But he knew they wouldn't listen. They had gone far too deep down in hunger of fame and publicity. It wasn't like they he hadn't tried to talk to them, they just brushed him off saying Harry was fine and they needed to make sure that Hayden grew up in a happy childhood. Harry would understand one day. It wasn't fair. How could they gamble with the life of a child, their own child, so their other one stayed happy? This wasn't the James and Lily he knew. They weren't his friends. They had lost the right the very night they decided they were going to pick one child over another.

To say James and Lily were shocked would been understatement. The house elves, that hardly ever made their presence known around the house were looking at Harry with adoration, love and respect on their faces. And to add to that surprise, they see Harry hug the elves telling them to stop calling him master, like he done many times before, apparently. How did they not know this? Lily frowned, when did Harry start talking to the elves? She took a trip down memory lane and found absolutely nothing, not even him coming down stairs in the morning and her giving him a hug. She felt suddenly guilty, as she remembered James and herself had been too engrossed in Hayden to notice anything going on around them. Add to the fact Harry didn't like pancakes and eggs, since when did he start liking bacon and toast? _About the same time he started finishing his meals_ , said a voice in her head. How come the elves knew more about her son than she herself did? James was having similar thoughts to his wife. He glanced in his friend's direction and saw Reamus trying to calm Sirius down. He frowned _what's that all about_? Suddenly, Sirius got up from the table, followed shortly by Reamus.

"Excuse me" he muttered, trying to hide his anger. James and Lily shared a concerned look.

"Are you ok Sirius? Should I get Tinky to get you something?" asked Lily worriedly.

A flash went through his eyes as Lily finished, and he muttered a no before he stormed off outside, Reamus following behind him. Harry look concernedly at the door and then nervously back at the three Potters, who each wore bewildered looks.

"Should I..?"

"No" said Reamus, appearing suddenly. "Sirius is fine, just a small problem. He'll be in soon" Reamus nodded and placed himself back on his seat. Tinky and Botty left, and they all finished their meals in silence, all lost in their own thoughts. Harry finished first.

"Excuse me, mother, father, uncle Moony, Hayden. I'll be in my room" He said formally and left. Reamus looked slightly surprised at the formality, and asked Lily.

"He started when he was four, and hasn't stopped since. He started calling James and I mother and father shortly, and I don't know why. I mean, were not the Malfoys" she said playfully rolling her eyes as James and Hayden laughed.

"Yeah. Ok." Reamus muttered and he also left.

"What's up with everybody? Why do they all keep leaving?" Hayden whined.

"I don't know son" James sighed. "Somethings up with your uncles. We'll find out latter"

Hayden accepted this and went back to his food. Then Sirius came in, looking at them all and smiling forcefully.

"Sorry guys. Just a bitter memory. Nothing to worry about" his face was set in a grim smile as he sat back down. Then he frowned and looked around.

"Where did Harry go?"

"Oh, he went to his room. Probably reading again," said Lily "That boy reads too much."

Sirius frowned again and then abruptly got up from the table.

"I'll be back. I'm just going to go talk to Harry" Sirius informed them, turning on his heel and leaving. Reamus got up just a few minutes later.

"I'm going to go as well…"

Lily looked questioningly at James as Reamus left. James shrugged and mouthed 'later'. Lily raised her eyebrows but nodded slightly.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry jumped onto his bed and opened his latest book on astronomy. It was a 4th year level book, but since when had that stopped him before? He was surprised when there was a knock on his door.

"Harry, can I come in?" it was Sirius.

"Sure Siri, just wait a second" Harry bookmarked his page than walked to open the door. Sirius grabbed him into a hug walked over to his bed and sat down.

"I love you. You know, that, right?" Sirius asked, his voice muffled.

"Yeah. Of course. What happened uncle Padfoot?" Harry asked his godfather confusedly. Why was he acting so strange?

"Good. I want you to know if things ever get too hard, I'm always here to help you, OK?"

"Yes, but what happened?" Harry inquired.

Sirius just sighed contentedly. "Nothing. You are the bravest child I have ever met." Sirius then holed him up and stared Harry in the eye "Never give up Harry. You are an amazing person and I want you to always remember, whenever life gets too hard, you always have Uncle Remi and me there to help you. Ok? Never Give up" The he hugged Harry so slightly Harry thought his ribs were going to crack any second now. Just then Reamus walked in.

He chuckled and said "Let go of him Sirius. He'll suffocate from your death hold"

Sirius let go of Harry and growled playfully at Reamus who started to laugh.

"I'll get you later Moony. Harry, get dressed. We are going to a well-earned shopping trip."


	2. The Trip to Shopping Alley

**The trip to the Shopping Alley- Chapter 2**

Harry jumped out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron. He brushed off the soot and then he turned around when he heard another crash! Harry looked at the sight before him and burst out laughing.

It was Sirius and Reamus, both covered in soot and entangled into each other, you couldn't see who was who.

"Moony you- "

"Padfoot I TOLD you I was- "

"Moogtyourhndoutmyfage!"

"I would if you would stop for 5- "

Harry decided then to step in.

"Girls girls, your both pretty, can I go shopping now?" he asked in a completely straight face, that was ruined a minute later when he started laughing again at the sight of his two godfathers.

"I'll get you for that later, prongslet" Sirius growled.

"I will be looking forward to it" Harry said grinning.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

When Moony and Padfoot finally managed to untangle themselves, the three of them walked over to Flourish and Blotts, the two Marauders arguing all the way. They had decided this as the meeting place for the other Potters and them. As Harry walked inside, he could see Lily fawning over some of the books whilst Hayden and James were rolling their eyes at her enthusiasm and looking around bored. Harry's eyes narrowed as his brother and father finally saw them. It seemed like Hayden's 'special' training with Dumbledore wasn't as effective as they had bragged. He had heard them day and night, bragging to anyone in sight about how well Hayden was doing, already mastering all the First-year spells. Harry had just rolled his eyes and ignored them, not bothering to point out that since he _had_ been training for four years longer than the rest of kids, he should've mastered these spells _ages_ ago, like Harry. Harry had decided to not tell them about how much help he had gotten from the other teachers, or how he had started to learn how to t make the Wolfsbane potion for Reamus. Harry shrugged off these thoughts and forced a smile on his face as his 'family' came around to them.

"Finally!" said James, relieved. "We've been waiting for ages"

"What took you so long" added Lily.

Harry struggled to control his mirth, and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Don't even think about it' Sirius warned him, growling.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Nothing," Reamus said, glaring at Harry also, who was now full out laughing.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

After some threats from Sirius, Harry finally stopped laughing, but the grin was still in place. They brought their books, with Harry hanging around to grab some extra to start learning ahead. He'd learnt most of the Fourth-year curriculum, and now he was going to begin study for the owls. He sighed. With all his knowledge, it was going to be a very boring academic year. Sirius finally dragged Harry out, with James doing the same for Lily. They then went to Magical Menagerie, he wanted to buy his own owl. The store was full of animals of all kinds, but a white snowy owl caught his attention, soring towards him and Harry instinctively held out his hand for it to land.

"I want that one" Hayden announced, before Harry could get a word in.

Harry settled to glare at him then said not unkindly "I'm sorry Hayden but the owl had chosen me. Why don't you buy another one?"

"No. That one's pretty. I want it" he said firmly.

James spoke before Harry could get another word in.

"We will let Harry buy it, and Harry would share, won't you Harry?" James asked him, a hint of steel in his voice. Harry looked at him and returned the stare.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other owls around this place. If Hedwig likes me, then I will let her choose if she wants to be a shared owl." Harry said, grabbing Sirius' hand to stop him from lashing out.

"And besides, why should I share something I'm going to buy _with my own money_ when Hayden doesn't share anything of his, even an _old_ broom that you brought for him _and me_ when we were six?" Harry asked in a perfectly polite tone, slight anger and steel behind it. The five of them were shocked to silence, and Harry took this as an opportunity to walk up to the counter and buy the owl and some treats.

Reamus was the first to recover.

"Is this true?" he asked Hayden.

Hayden shifted uncomfortably and muttered a 'yes'. Lily looked even more shocked at this. _Probably thought Harry was lying_ Reamus though angrily _._ Reamus forced himself calm and was about to speak when Lily interrupted.

"I don't see why he is angry about the broom, he doesn't even fly. Why would Hayden give it to him?" she asked confusedly. Sirius broke out of his shock.

"Oh did he tell you that?" Sirius asked in a deadly calm voice.

Lily frowned. "Well… No. But he never flies. He's always up in his room whenever James and Hayden go flying,"

"Have you ever asked him to join?"

Lily rely was instinctive "Of course…" she trailed off, not being able to remember a time when she had asked Harry to join.

"Just what I thought." Sirius said, looking distastefully at them.

James sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Sirius, if this is about how much more time we spend with Hayden, you know you can't change our minds on this. We need to show attention to Hayden, Dumbledore said he's going to be in the thick of the war when it comes and might not make it alive. We just want make sure that we spend as much time with him as possible- "

"And forget about your other child? What is wrong with you? Your neglecting your own child – your SON- just because an old coot told you too? Harry is going to be in the war as well- what if he dies? How would you feel knowing you never paid any attention to him? Half the Wizarding World doesn't even know Hayden has a twin. You aren't the James I once knew. And I don't like this one."

"We love him just as much as Hayden Sirius…"

"I somehow really doubt that"

Just then Harry appeared and any reply James might've had stopped at his lips. Sirius turned around grabbed Harry by the shoulders and steered him towards the door.

"Reamus Harry and I are going to do some fun shopping for our god _son_. There is no need to wait for Harry, I want to take my godson home before he goes to Hogwarts. Good day" with that Sirius marched out of the shop with Harry Reamus following behind them.

Sirius started muttering "Those good- for- nothing idiots. I swear one of these days…"

Reamus caught up to them. "So how about we get a wand now?" he asked cheerfully.

Sirius' face instantly lit up. "Yes! Let's get to Ollivanders"

Harr stopped them. "No, I want to go to Gringotts first."

Sirius sighed and Reamus rolled his eyes. "OK, ok. Lead the way Mr Potter Lupin Black."

 **Author note_ Sorry for the late update. I've been busy. I know this chapter was short, but bear with me. Also, any thoughts on what house Harry should be in? Should he be friends with Malfoy or not, because Draco WILL be friends with him later. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. :)**


	3. The Trip to Shopping Alley - Part Two

**The trip to Shopping Alley- part two**

Harry, Reamus and Sirius approached Gringotts within minutes. As they walked inside Harry walked up to the closest Goblin in reach. He began speaking in perfect Gobbledegook, to the surprise of Moony and Padfoot. They looked at Harry in amazement, and so did all the other Goblins around them. When Harry finished, and saw the looks on everyone's faces he blushed.

"I was fascinated with the language when the Goblins spoke it so I decided to learn." He muttered, this caused Sirius and Reamus to be even more surprised.

"You learnt another language because you were fascinated?" Sirius asked weakly. Harry blushed even deeper.

"What other languages have you learnt?" Reamus asked curiously.

"French, Spanish, Mermish, Latin, Runespunes and Gibberish. It's not that big of a deal, I was bored and my changing abilities make it easier to learn things quickly." He said, as if it was no big deal. "Besides, Nora knows plenty of other languages too. She's the one who taught me."

Sirius shook his head in disbelief, whilst Reamus looked proudly at Harry.

"There is no doubt in my mind who's going to be the smartest kid in your grade" he said, ruffling Harry's hair. Harry turned pink but muttered a 'thanks' in return, but you could see the underlying pride and happiness in his eyes at the appreciation. Sirius felt another pang of anger at the thought that the Potters had never prided their son's work. _They will pay for their errors one day._ Sirius quickly changed the subject.

"So, what did you ask them Harry?" Harry turned to him and answered with a gleeful smile on his face.

"I asked him to show me a file of any or all of the vaults and properties that I own."

Sirius asked him confusedly "But you already know you're the heir of the Ancient and most Noble House of Black and Most Noble House of Lupin."

"I know but through a blood test they can check to see if I'm an heir to any other House. It would help me in the future. Besides, I don't really think I'm an heir to any other house. I mean, Hayden would be most likely as he is the heir to the Potter line."

Understanding lit of Moony and Padfoot's faces just as the Goblin returned.

"Mr Potter, if you would follow me" he said, and Harry followed him, with Reamus and Sirius trailing behind. The Goblin handed Harry a small dagger.

"Blood is required to signify heredity to any Noble or Ancient House"

Harry cut the top of his finger and handed the dagger back to the Goblin. The Goblin put a drop of blood on a book and suddenly, seven names appeared on the paper.

 ** _Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter (James William Potter), Heir Hayden Victor Potter (2_** ** _nd_** **** ** _Heir) Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Ancient and Most Noble House of Black (Sirius Orion Black), Heir Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Noble House of Lupin (Reamus John Lupin), Heir Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Blamvoreic, Ancient and Egwatstatic Magic of Hogwarts- no current Lord - Heir Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Blamvoreic and Ancient Most Noble House of Peverell – no current Lord – Heir Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Blamvoreic and Ancient Most Noble House of Greymoen – no current Lord – Heir Harry James Potter_**

 ** _Ancient and Most Noble House of Evans (squibs lineage) – no current Lord- Heir Harry James Potter_**

They all looked shocked, except for the Goblin.

"What?!"

"How is this possi- "

The Goblin shut them up with look.

"Mr Potter Greymoen Evans Peverell Hogwarts Lupin Black, or shall we just stick to Mr Black?" the Goblin asked Harry emotionlessly.

"Mr Black is fine." Harry said weakly. At least he knew about three of the vaults. The Evans vault had been left to him from his mothers' father, who had never liked how they treated him and had promised him he was going to leave him everything he had. He didn't really like Hayden or Dudley. Lily and Petunia didn't deserve or need it, he had said.

"Well Mr Black, as you can see, you are the heir to 7 Ancient, Noble, Blamvoreic and Egwatstatic Houses, one that has been from a lineage of squibs." The goblin explained in a monotone voice. "Blamvoreic is a very rare title, as it dates back way before 10th century. Egwatstatic is even earlier, the title of when Magic first began. You are the heir to the school Hogwarts as well, so may indirectly be related to school founders. However, Egwatstatic period is before Hogwarts' founders were even born, making you the heir of the original, Angelonguel Hogwarts Egwastictac."

To say they were all shocked would be an understatement.

"But who is Angelonguel Hogwarts Egwastictac? How is he related to Harry or the school Hogwarts and the Founders?" asked Reamus confusedly.

"Lady Slytherin married Lord Egwastictac, Whilst Lord Slytherin married Lady Andreander. Lord and Lady Egwastictac had two sons, one being Angelonguel Hogwarts Egwastictac. Lord and Lady Slytherin had one son, Argurous Slytherin, his son being Salazar Slytherin. Lord Hufflepuff, cousin of Lord Egwastictac at the time, married Lady Ravenclaw who had one son, Greanton, who's the father of Helga Hufflepuff. Lord Ravenclaw married Lady Gryffindor who had one son, Livonian, who's the father of Rowena Ravenclaw. Lord Gryffindor, cousin of Lord Hufflepuff, married and had one son, Xavier, father of Godric Gryffindor. You see Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Egwastictac were all inter-related by marriage into the family. All the school Founders were cousins, many times removed. Angelonguel Hogwarts Egwastictac was the great- uncle of all the Founders, and he was the one who had started the idea of a magical school. He was the one behind the magic of the castle. That is why it is called Hogwarts, because he died before the finish of the school construction. This is not a widely-known story, as everyone assumes that the founders did everything."Harry HHJJJJ

"But how does this relate to Harry?" Reamus asked.

"The Magic has chosen him, and has made him the heir. And as I said before, he might be indirectly related to the founders."

Sirius finally found his voice.

"Thank you for this information, I think were done here. Unless there's anything else Harry?" Sirius added.

"Wait Uncle Padfoot. I've got a few questions." Harry said and then turned to the Goblin.

"Are you my account manager? If not can you be?"

The Goblin looked surprised, but nodded.

"I'm your Accounts Manager. Unless there's anything else you want to know We should be moving outside." He said.

Harry fidgeted slightly. Sirius put a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it slightly to let him know it was fine to ask.

Harry took a deep breath and stuttered "Do you think I might be able to get a Goblin made wand? It's just I've read that they are stronger, and more reliable…"

The goblin looked very surprised, but recovered quickly.

"Of course Mr Black. Do you need it by today?"

"Yes, it that's doable. I've been saving up…"

"Well, if you would follow me. I need to have a word with the director. There hasn't been a request like this in years…" he trailed off.

Harry, Sirius and Reamus followed him out.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

An hour later, a very happy trio left Gringotts. One would have smiled at the enthusiasm and happiness bursting off the trio.

"Moony! Padfoot! Let's get robes now. Then were getting a potions cauldron, scales and ingredients. I also want an extra book on Magic, I need to do some studying in History- "

"Ok, ok. We get the picture. Let's get there quickly."

They got Harry Fitted into his robes and Reamus insisted he get different types to look good on him. Sirius brought him a whole new wardrobe, much to Reamus' amusement and Harry exasperation. They then went to get Harry his Potions stuff, after which they retired home for the day. Harry enjoyed his meal, filled with laughter and happiness that increased when Harry made funny faces using his abilities, ones his _biological_ parents _didn't_ know about.

Harry smiled and landed on his bed in the Black manor. He stayed over so many times Sirius and Reamus had made Harry his own room that had everything he needed. Harry liked this room even more than the one in Potter Manor. He smiled contentedly and fell into a deep sleep.

 **A/N- Please Review! I REALLY need more reviews about which house Harry should be in and if he should be friends with Draco at the start. If something doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, this is my first fanfic. Anyway let me know if you like the pairings too. I'm interested in what people think. So again, Please Review! :)**


	4. The Last time Before Hogwarts

**The Last Time before Hogwarts**

"Pup! Did you get everything? We need to get to Potter Manor before 12!" shouted Sirius.

"Yes! Coming Uncle Siri! Uncle Moony, where's my 'Wizarding Cultures' book?" Harry shouted.

"It's in my room cub, I'll just get it!" was the instant reply from Uncle Remus. Harry packed and walked downstairs. Most of his favourite clothes were in Black Manor. He usually stayed here and kept most of his clothes here as well, as it made a good excuse to come here all the time.

"The best breakfast for the best godson!" beamed Sirius as Harry walked downstairs. Harry rolled his eyes and said "I'm your _only_ godson". After they had all eaten, they flooed over to Potter Manor.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

"Hayden! You forgot your Transfiguration book!"

"I'll get it mum! Dad, can you get my broom?"

"Sorry son, First-years not allowed brooms."

Things were quite hectic in the Potter Household. James, Lily and Hayden were running around wildly gathering things for Hayden, whilst Harry, Sirius and Remus just played a game of Exploding Snap waiting for them. Harry rolled his eyes as he heard Hayden ask his mother where his socks were. You could definitely tell who the smarter twin Potter was if excluded 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' title.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Remus and Sirius watched the older Potters amusedly. If Harry didn't resemble James so much, you wouldn't even know he belonged to this family, which was a shame. Harry was smart, he loved to fly and had an amazing amount of magical power. He was a perfect mixture of James and Lily. He had the best traits of both his parents. Hayden on the other hand was just exactly like James. He had little of his mother in him. He was also smart, but he hadn't received his mother's intellect. He did however tend to be quite a show off at times, much to James' everlasting happiness. The rest of the day went past slowly as all the Potters, Black and Lupin contemplated what was to happen the next day.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry woke up early the next day and instantly he felt a bundle of nerves and anticipation of what was to come. He woke up excitedly and ran across the hall to Sirius' room, jumping on the bed and squeling.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! I wonder what it'll be like? Would Professor Flitwick teach me more about offensive spells? I liked duelling- "

Remus stood in the doorway laughing as Harry jumped on Sirius' bed. Sirius groaned and put the pillow on his face and mumbled "Go back to sleep. You still have an hour to go."

Harry pushed the pillow off his face and said "No can do. This is the last hour before I have to go on the train. I want to spend to with my two favourite godfathers before I go"

This woke Sirius up in an instant and he hugged Harry so tightly Harry thought his ribs were going to break.

"Owww. Uncle Siri! Uncle Remi, stop him!"

Remus grinned and walked over to them.

"Sorry. Can't cause I'm going to give you mine of my own."

As soon as Sirius let go of him Remus grabbed him.

"Don't forget about us ok? I want at least one owl from you a week young man! I want to hear from my favourite godson time to time."

"Your only godson" Harry mumbled into his chest and that just made the two godfathers grin even more.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

The three of them walked down to breakfast to find the Potters already seated. They took their seats and began their breakfast. Before long it was time to go. James and Lily went first with Hayden with Sirius, Harry and Remus following soon after. They arrived with fifteen minutes to spare and began their rounds of hugs and kisses with Lily bursting into tears ("Oh, my little boys! All grown up!"). Harry felt fairly uncomfortable during these rounds when he got kisses from his mum, they hadn't really done it before but it made him feel oddly light hearted at the fact they knew he existed. Before long it was time to go and Harry got on o the train.

"Harry, don't forget our deal, ok? You better right to me at least once a week! You-" Remus started in a high- pitched voice.

"I will, I will. Don't worry. I'll miss you both a lot." Harry felt tears threatening to fall but he determinedly pushed them back. He was a big boy now. He couldn't-no, shouldn't be crying.

Sirius and Remus grabbed him in a three-way hug.

"We'll miss you pup. Come to Black manor for the Christmas Holidays, alright?" said Sirius emotionally.

Harry nodded. "Where else will I go? Black Manor is home." He smiled and gave his godfathers one last hug before he took a deep breath and went to find a compartment.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry finally found a compartment, and to his delight he found a very familiar face.

"Neville! I thought you weren't here yet." Harry gave Neville a brotherly hug before he sat down across from him.

"I just got here. I couldn't find you, so I thought I'd just find a compartment first. Did Uncle Siri and Remi drop you off?"

Before he could reply the compartment door opened and Hayden stood in the doorway.

"Hi I'm- "he started before he noticed who was sitting. "Oh. It's you two. The two jealous losers." He sneered.

Neville rolled his eyes and grimaced at Harry. Harry pulled a face right back then they both turned to face 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'.

"Listen here prat-face. We don't like you. We are, wont and never will be jealous of you. We don't care who you are. But let me tell you, Neville and I are brothers. You would be one of us if you weren't such a spoiled brat I would actually love to be your friend. But alas, it just wasn't meant to be. So run away, real fast before I seriously hex you my dear brother because let me tell you, you aren't wanted here and no one here cares if you are Dumbledork's Golden boy. So dear twin, get lost" Harry said calmly back at Hayden. Hayden glared at him before he turned around with his nose in the air and left.

"Good riddance" said Neville. The next few hours turned out to be fine before the door opened again and Malfoy stepped in.

"So, it's true. Potter is coming to Hogwarts this year." He said looking Harry up and down. "I can't say I'm surprised." He then turned to Neville. Before he could open his mouth to say something rude Harry stepped in.

"Unfortunately, you got one part right. I am a Potter. But not the idiot and Dumbledore's Golden boy you looking for. I'm his twin. Harry Potter."

Malfoy looked at Harry surprised. "Potter has a twin? Wow. That's not something you hear every day. I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy" he said, holding out his hand.

Harry shook it. "Well, Draco, it's been a pleasure but Neville and I have things to do so good day to you" he said before turning back to Neville. Malfoy was shocked before it turned into anger. He stormed out of the compartment causing Harry and Neville to collapse into laughter from the look on his face. Malfoy had probably never been dismissed before, especially not by someone his equal.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry and Neville talked about everything and anything. Harry asked about Alice and Frank Longbottom, his uncle and Auntie and Neville told him they were fine. Frank was an Auror whilst Alice was a healer at St Mungos. James and Lily Potter were going to be coming to teach a at Hogwarts this year. Harry had overheard them and Hayden talking in Dumbledore's office about it on Hayden's last meeting. Lily was going to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts and James was going to teach flying lessons. Madam Hooch was going to be the head of the Flying department so James had taken the job. But everyone knew the real reason the Potter's were going to teach at Hogwarts was to take care of their 'precious golden boy'. They changed into their Hogwarts robes quickly after their conversation as they were nearing the time to arrive.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

"First- Years follow Hagrid!" shouted Percy.

 **A/N Hey Guys. For all of those people who answered my questions and/or reviewed, thank you very much. I appreciate it a lot. And a lot of people want Harry to be in Ravenclaw, but I feel like there are a lot of wrong bwl fanfics with Harry in Ravenclaw so I decided I'm going to keep Harry in Gryffindor. I'm sorry if people don't like my decision, but I want Harry to be in Gryffindor. So please review and sorry once again.**

 **PS. Thanks for telling me how "Remus" is spelt. :) cheers**


	5. The Sorting and Welcoming

**The Sorting and Welcoming**

Neville and Harry quickly got out of the train and went over to Hagrid.

"Harry! Neville! Look ho'w much you've gro'wn!"

Harry and Neville pushed their way to the front and grinned at the Half- Giant. Hagrid had never really liked Hayden, because… well he didn't know. Not liking Hayden had made Hagrid #1 in their books.

"Hey Hagrid! We have missed you! Have you seen Hedwig? She flew off yesterday."

"Oh yer, she's in me home. Smart o'wl that one." Hagrid beamed. They had to start moving after that. The other kids had started looking at Harry and Neville in bafflement for being so friendly with Hagrid. They made their way to the boats and Harry and Neville were followed in by two boys called Seamus and Dean. After quick introductions they the boats started moving and before long they got their first view of Hogwarts. There was a round of 'ooh's' and 'aah's' for the kids who hadn't seen it before. Harry just grinned whilst Hayden looked around boredly. Hayden was sitting with red haired kid with freckles that Harry guessed was a Weasley, brown bushy haired girl and Susan Bones who looked extremely uncomfortable. When they finally got to the front door it was opent by the Headmistress who scanned over their faces quickly before it rested on one. Harry winked at her and he was awarded with a small smile of amusement that no one else noticed. They walked into the main entrance hall before she stopped them.

"First-Years. You will be welcomed into the Great Hall shortly. You will be sorted into one of the four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin. But before that you need to wait. You may take that time to make your selves look more… presentable." She said her eyes resting on a girl that was wearing an outrageously pin hair clip. With that she walked inside with a sense of authority. Everyone started speaking at once about how they were going to be sorted. The bushy haired girl was excitedly whispering spells she'd learnt under her breath. Harry and Neville just rolled their eyes but talked amongst themselves.

"So what house do you want to be in Harry?"

"I honestly don't care. I could end up in Slytherin. I don't mind. I just hope it's not Gryffindor"

"I would agree with you, but my gran's all proud about me being in Gryffindor so I'm not sure."

"Well, what happens, will happen."

Before any further conversation could be encouraged the doors opened and McGonagall came back.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

"Follow me" she said briskly and the nervous bunch of kids followed her. You could hear the girl talking to anyone who would listen about how much she'd read about Hogwarts in 'Hogwarts: A History'. Harry shook his sadly at the thought about having to deal with her for the next 7 years. Before he could dwell on the thought the sorting hat started singing.

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The Hall burst into applause at the end of the song. Then the Headmistress stared the Sorting

'Abbot, Hannah'

Hannah walked nervously up to the stool and sat down and put the sorting hat on her head. After about five minutes it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!". The Hufflepuff table burst into applause and Hannah quickly ran and sat down happily. The sorting went on for a while till it was the bushy-haired girl's turn. She ran to the stool and put the hat on eagerly, much to the amusement of some of the professors. After about a minute the hat decided "GRYFFINDOR!". Harry was surprised but quickly got over that when it was Neville's turn. It took about 20 seconds but the hat decided "GRYFFINDOR!". Harry applauded loudly for his best friend but was consumed with nerves when they called out his name. He could hear whisperings going on around him and he looked at the staff table to see his favourite teachers (Professors Flitwick, Snape) smiling encouragingly at him. He walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

 _Harry Potter. Or should I say Harry James Potter_ _Greymoen Evans Peverell Hogwarts Lupin Black?_ The hat chuckled.

 ** _Just hurry up Goswind._**

 _Ok, ok. Hmm. You would do well in Ravenclaw, a great thirst for knowledge but you are cunning and sneaky as well. You are increasingly loyal to your friends, Hufflepuff would not be so bad either. This is just as hard as I thought it would be._

 ** _Last time I tried you on, you said Egwatstatic. But that's not a house._**

 _Yes, yes I know. Your bravery in keeping things a secret is admirable but there is not one house that I cannot put you in. You belong into Egwatstatic._

 ** _What is Egwatstatic?_**

 _The combination of all the Houses. Shame the House was closed, it had the most brilliant witches and wizards in it._

 ** _Why was it closed? When?_**

 _Why, back in the time of the founders. The children of the four houses would get jealous of the fact there were children that were equally smart, brave, cunning and loyal. The jealousy and hared got so much the founders had to remove the House. Shame though it was, there weren't many people in that house, and it was relatively easy to sort kids into the other four houses. But every once in a while we get a kid that belongs to Egwatstatic, and it becomes increasingly hard to place them in a house. And you, by far, are the hardest I have to do. But we are drifting off topic here. So what house to put you… oh well._

"EGWATSTATIC!"

 ** _What?! Just put me in a random house! Please any!_**

 _Harry…_

 ** _Just do it!_**

 _Ok, ok._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

The Hall had gone deathly quiet when the Hat had shouted "EGWATSTATIC", what house was that? Then it had shouted Gryffindor. Even the Teachers Table was shocked, and that's what shocked the kids even more.

Dumbledore was rare to surprise. Pranks and such never rarely surprised him. No-one had ever seen the Headmaster look shocked as he did when the Hat shouted that name. When it called out Gryffindor, he still hadn't felt as shocked. He made a promise to himself that he would keep a closer eye on the Potter twin. No-one could ruin his perfect plans.

A Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table with every eye one him, the Gryffindor table slowly burst into applause; starting with Neville and what looked like the Weasley twins. Harry sat beside him.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

"What happened Harry?" Neville whispered under his breath.

"I have no idea. I begged the Hat to put me in a real house you know." Harry whispered back. Harry looked at the hat, now sorting Hayden. Just as he was sorted into Gryffindor and the house bursting into applause Harry said "But did it really have to put me in Gryffindor? I would have bloody loved to even go to Slytherin!"

Neville looked Sympathetically at him before turning his attention back on the sorting. Harry could see his brother and his parents shooting him snooping and shocked looks. He ignored them whilst everyone around him kept asking him the same question; What happened? What's Egwatstatic? Harry just shrugged off their enquiries and started eating, ignoring Hermione Granger who was incessantly asking him questions. When he refused to answer, she huffed and ignored him for the entire meal. Shooting glares at him time to time but Harry was more than happy to ignore her. When the meal finished, Dumbledore got up to give his usual speech. Harry listened attentively but was very suspicious when Dumbledore mentioned death on the 3rd floor corridor. Almost as if asking students to go there. When Dumbledore dismissed them, Harry stayed behind and reassured Neville he knew the way to Gryffindor tower. When Neville finally left, Harry walked up to the Staff Table and to the surprise of James and Lily, went towards Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Sprout. Dumbledore also looked surprised at the familiarity, but looked away when Hayden walked up to his parents.

"Hi Professors." Harry said grinning at them.

"Told you he would be in Gryffindor. Now pass up the money." Said Severus smugly to Filius. Filius huffed and rolled his eyes.

"No, the Hat said Egwatstatic first. So no, you didn't win the bet." Said Filius now smirking.

"You were betting on my house? Auntie Minnie I'm disappointed in you!" Harry said strictly but it was given away by the grin on his face. Aunt Minnie rolled her eyes.

"Haha" she said dryly. She then turned serious. "But seriously what is Egwatstatic?"

"Apparently, it's the combination of all the houses. Godwin told me. He said it was removed because kids got jealous of the kids that were smart, brave, loyal and cunning." Harry replied.

Minnie frowned and Snape, Flitwick and Sprout looked at him in awe.

"So, the hat said you belong in all the four houses? It couldn't just choose one?" asked Pomona.

"According to the hat"

"I thought Egwatstatic was just a made-up story. Well, we did know you were something special." Said Flitwick, and Snape ruffled his hair.

"Uncle Sev! Don't ruin it!" they all laughed before McGonagall shooed him off. It was past curfew. James and Lily frowned as they saw all the four heads of Houses get up and walk with out of the Great Hall. Why hadn't Harry come to them? After all, they were his parents. And why was he so friendly with his teachers?

"The Passwords 'Caput Draconis', get to bed." Aunt Minnie told him. "And Don't forget I'm Professor McGonagall in class. And I want your best work young man. I know you are above first year, I'll try to keep you busy." With one last hug with his 4 aunts and uncles, he went to bed.

 **A/N So… how is it? Let me Know! Please Review**


	6. Mothers, Professors and Quidditch

**Hogwarts days in a Nutshell**

Over the next few days every free person would be seen looking at Harry and pointing, whispering behind their backs. Harry would roll his eyes irritably, and would refrain from hexing the person on the spot, be it student or professor. You could Hermione Granger glaring at him and demanding questions, or reading a book furiously and all the while staring at Harry. Not to mention the countless attempts of his parents to talk to him. Needless to say, Harry was getting quite frustrated with Hogwarts, and everybody in general.

Harry glanced at his watch and sighed frustrated. He had Defence Against the Dark Arts next, and it was going to be a very boring class if all they were going to learn was a simple disarming spell and couple of jinxes. He met up with Neville half way and they both walked to class together. Neville glanced sympathetically at him as they sat down furthest away from the teacher's desk and began working.

"Alright class, can anyone tell me the incantation of a disarming spell? Ms Granger?"

"To disarm you opponent the _Expelliarmus_ spell is used. If done right, the spell causes the opponents wand to be forced out of their hand." She recited at full speed.

"Well done Ms Granger. 10 points to Gryffindor." Beamed Lily. "Now, does anyone want to demonstrate? Mr Potter?"

Harry rolled his eyes as Hayden took out his wand eagerly and cast the spell at Lily, who caught her wand as soon as it went out of her grip. Typical. His spell was good, but he hadn't fully disarmed her.

"Well done Mr Potter. 10 points to Gryffindor. Now, is there anyone else who wants to give it a try?"

Harry almost painfully put his hand up, and the whole class turned to face him. Even Lily looked surprised.

"Well, Mr Potter. Why don't you give it a shot."

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes and took out his wand.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " The wand shot out the professor's hand and into Harry's who caught it deftly, his expression baring boredom.

Everyone's eyes turned to look at him in shock. He had just fully disarmed their professor on his first try. Hayden was shooting him looks between shock and jealousy. Harry could feel jealousy pouring off in waves from Hermione, Hayden and Ronald, but pride and happiness off Neville. He could feel the surprise and shock from his mother and the bewilderment off rest of the students. He calmly tossed her wand back and sat back down, fully aware of the looks of awe he was receiving from some of his classmates. His mother finally seemed to regain her posture and started talking.

"Mr Potter, 20 points for a perfect disarming spell. That was very impressive."

The rest of the lesson was quite boring, as everyone else learnt the wand movements. Harry spent his time reading an advanced Ancient Runes book he had received from Professor Vector that he had charmed to look like a common defence book. At the end of the lesson, Hayden, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Ernie and Padma had been the only ones to master the spell. As Lily passed his table, she paused.

"Mr Potter. Can you please stay behind after class? I need to talk to you about your last Essay."

Harry groaned as she left and looked at Neville helplessly. This had nothing to do with his last essay and they both knew it. He knew it would come, but he dreaded the talk he was going to get soon.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

All too soon for Harry's liking, the bell went and everyone began filing out. He reluctantly walked to the Professor's desk and waited until everyone was out of earshot.

"You wanted to talk to me Professor?" he asked formally. Lily looked at him and frowned slightly.

"You can lose the formality; I'm your Professor only in classes."

"So yes, _mother_?" he said "What's wrong with my essay?"

"The essay's fine; I just wanted to talk to you Harry, after your sorting if I didn't know better I'd think you were avoiding your dad and me."

Harry raised his eyebrows in a _you don't think?_ But she carried on.

"We were worried you know; you went up to the other professors after your sorting and didn't talk to us. Why did the hat want to put you in Egwatstatic Harry?"

Harry looked at her and again refrained to roll his eyes. She hadn't been worried about _him._ She'd been curious and wanted to know; she was just like Hermione Granger. She thought as his mother she had the right to know everything about him. What she didn't know was she'd lost the right to think that the day she decided that Hayden was the Boy-Who-Lived and needed attention.

"I'm sorry _mother_ but I've been rather busy. I don't know what Egwatstatic is and why the hat wanted to put me there and I don't really care. It isn't really anyone's business what goes on in my life, and I prefer to be treated like the rest of the student body; allowed privacy. If you cared about me, you would have given me privacy and stopped the constant stampede of students that keep coming to me and asking what _Egwatstatic_ is and why the sorting hat said it. I have nothing more to say to you. Goodbye _mother_." He turned just as he reached the door. "And please tell my dear _father_ that I do not want to talk to him and that he can stop pretending he cares about me; we all know it's fake"

"Harry…"

"No mother. I have a meeting with my teacher that I do not want to be late for. Goodbye"

Before lily could speak Harry slammed the door shut and stormed down to Professor McGonagall's office. He opened the door and slammed t shut and sat in the chair angrily thinking about what his _mother_ had said. How dare she think she has the right to enquire from him? Her own son that she had ignored for 10 years?

"Harry? Are you alright dear?" was the soft feminine voice of Professor McGonagall. She wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face into her shoulder and repressed his anger to stay calm; getting angry would do him no good.

When he could control it no more, he vented off his anger in words at the professor. She listened to him with great patience and the only thing that showed she was slightly angered by the news was thinning of her lips. After he finally calmed down he could see Professor McGonagall turning into a familiar shade of red, and he bent his head embarrassedly at how much he had said. Most of his teachers already knew of his family problems, Professor McGonagall being one of them.

"Go to class Harry. It's your first flying lesson, and I'm sure you want one of the better House brooms. I'll be watching you, so Good Luck! And don't let your father get to you."

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

As Harry left her room slightly embarrassedly Minerva's smile morphed into anger. She stormed down to the Staff room and found the other Heads sitting down together. She stormed over to them.

"I can't believe those good-for-nothing…their own son…aarrgghh!"

Severus, Filius and Pomona exchanged worried glances and Severus spoke timidly.

"Minnie? Are you Ok? And who are you talking about?"

"The Potters! You won't believe what Lily said to Harry…"

And she broke off into the story. By the end of the tale all of the Heads were interesting shades of colours, Filius being the most interesting. It was funny what a Goblin/wizard looked like when angry.

"They did what?! Oh they will pay…"

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry walked down to the Quidditch pitch feeling better than he had in ages. He noticed Neville already there. _I must've missed lunch_ he sighed. He saw his father and Hayden talking excitedly and Neville looking around silently praying to be anywhere but there. As Harry arrived, most of the Slytherins and Gryffindor's also started arriving. He stood on the left side of the broom closes to Neville.

"Ok class! I'm Professor Potter, welcome to your first flying lesson! Now firstly, hover you right hand over the broom and say UP!"

"UP!" shouted the class. There were an only three people who had their brooms in their hand on the first try, Harry, Hayden and Malfoy. He could feel the pride coming off James on Hayden's accomplishment and surprise on Harry's. He could feel Hayden's shock and jealousy as well, only to mirrored by Malfoy's. But after Neville's disastrous attempt on flying a few feet, James quickly took him to the Hospital Wing.

"Well Well Well. Would you look at that. Longbottom dropped his wand! I wonder how Longbottom made this piece of stick worth." Malfoy sneered as soon as James was out of ear-shot.

"Give it here, Malfoy!" shouted Hayden before Harry could do anything. Harry rolled his eyes. Idiocy had been passed down from father to son. As if Malfoy was going to give the wand back because he demanded. After a few insults, Malfoy took off in the air with Hayden following him. Harry watched amusedly. When Malfoy threw the wand, Harry knew Hayden would never get there in time, and Neville's favourite wand would be broken in two. So he took off as well, and caught the wand in a 360o turn, which caused plenty of gasps from the students watching bellow.

"Next time, think twice before you touch my brother's belongings, understand Malfoy?" Harry said menacingly, as he waved Neville's wand in Malfoy's face, which was emitting a few sparks.

"MR POTTER! Harry Potter, Hayden Potter and Draco Malfoy! Get down here this instant!" was the deafening shout of Professor McGonagall. Harry quickly landed and ignored the looks he was receiving from his classmates and followed Professor McGonagall as she led him inside. As soon as they had landed 100 points had been removed from Gryffindor and 50 from Slytherin. Professor Potter had been staring at Harry in motionless shock through all this. Minerva had then dragged Harry inside, and into her office and was making him wait. She came back a few minutes later with a sandy haired boy who looked in 5th year.

"Harry, this is Oliver Wood. He is the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Oliver, I have found you a seeker."

Oliver looked Harry up and down then declared for Harry to be on the Quidditch Pitch at 7 tonight. He then went to class and Professor McGonagall then also let him off, but not after some stern reprimanding and hugs about safety and common sense. She also promised to talk to Dumbledore about bending the First-years no brooms rule. Harry left for dinner happily, telling Neville when they were out of ear-shot.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Minerva walked stiffly up to the Headmaster's office. As she reached the gargoyle, she quickly said 'ice mice' and walked up the stairs.

"Ah. Minerva. Come in, come in. May I offer you some tea?"

Minerva nodded and sat in her designated seat, taking the cup of tea and taking a small sip.

"Albus, It has come to my attention that the Gryffindor Quidditch team has no seeker." She began slowly, and saw Albus sitting up a little straighter. "And today I saw some remarkable flying by a first year, and want him to be the Gryffindor seeker. However, By the First-year no brooms rule…" she trailed, waiting for his reply, which did not take long.

"Who is this remarkable player if I may ask? The safety of my students is my top priority…" he said, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Mr Potter. His skills by far are better than his fathers" She said silkily, carefully avoiding which Potter.

"Well I guess that can be arranged. If you can provide Mr Potter a broom before the upcoming match, I'm sure the rule can be bended."

"Very well. Thankyou Albus."

Minerva walked out of the office with a devilish smirk on her face. She could imagine the look of his face when he discovered who she had been talking about. Severus was going to be very impressed by her acting abilities.

 _Score one for Minnie_.

 **A/N Please review. I've been busy lately, and will be so in the future so I can't promise quick updates. I am thinking about introducing Sirius and Remus in the next chapter. And no one will know about Harry's position (Except the team, Minnie, Padfoot/Moony) until game. So anyway,**

 **REVIEW!** **(** **please :)** **)**


	7. After Game, You Talk

**After Game, you talk**

With the big game getting closer, Harry had written an excited letter to his godfathers the very next day about his new position as seeker. Harry hadn't told anyone else. The only people who knew were the team members, and they had been asked to keep silent. Harry had been concerned about his parents and if they needed to know but professor McGonagall had assured him that they couldn't do anything. He had been exceptionally grateful for that.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

"You will be _fine_ Harry. I have complete faith in you" Neville whispered into Harry's ear, a hand on his shoulder.

Harry was slowly turning green as he thought about the crowds of people who were going to be watching his first game. Before long, he caught the small gesture of Wood for him to get to the changing rooms. Harry left quickly, he wanted to get this over with.

As the whole team gathered in the rooms, Oliver started his speech, with the twins mocking him on every turn. Harry turned slightly red from the teasing that the girls were doing to him.

"Stop annoying Ickleharrikins. He's going to have an enormous fan following after this game anyway."

After the small fun banter between the team mates, Oliver took Harry aside and began very seriously.

"You need to catch that snitch Harry. The Gryffindor pride depends on it"

"Yes, Harrikins, you need to catch the snitch or die trying."

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

 **"** **Now, for the favourite match of the year, Gryffindor vs Slytherin!"**

The roar from the crowd was deafening.

 **"** **Now from Slytherin,**

 **The captain, FLINT, MONTAGUE, PUCEY, BLETCHELY, HARPER, WORRAC aannd HIGGS!**

 **From Gryffindor, we have**

 **The captain, WOOD, WATSON, BELL, BELL, WEASLEY, WEASLEY and the one we have all been waiting for… OH MY GOD! Its HARRY POTTER AS SEEKER!**

As Harry walked out onto the pitch he heard the ear-splitting roar of the crowd in approval and surprise of his position. The story of him saving Neville's wand had sped quite fast. The Slytherin team had been the quickest to get over their shock and quickly turned it into a sneer.

"Now, I want a nice, clean game, from all of you." Madam Hooch said sternly.

With that, the game began. He could barely hear Lee's commentary as he began his search for the snitch. He had been warned by Wood that Higgs was pretty good, so he needed to play his best.

Soon however, he spotted a speck of gold and sped towards it, the nimbus making his job far more easier, as he flew at full speed towards the snitch. He could feel Higgs catching up quite quickly behind him, and outstretched his hand. Suddenly the snitch flew downwards forcing the seekers to halt and change direction quite quickly.

Because of this action, Higgs was now two meters ahead of Harry. Harry, for one moment of panic, decided to do something incredibly stupid. He grabbed the broom with his knees, and freed his hands. He then did a full 360O turn with his arms pushing the force of his body forwards and he was now suddenly ahead of Higgs.

With the ground closing in on them, Harry lurched forward with his hands out and his mouth open with the force of the speed and the snitch suddenly stopped, and went right into Harry's open mouth.

With the ground a mere meter away, Harry's instincts took over and he twisted his broom suddenly, and he landed on the ground with the broom in his hand.

He spat the snitch into his outstretched hand and held it above him for everyone to see, with surprise, pride and happiness clear on his face.

For one whole moment Harry could've sworn there was complete silence, before there was an uproar as such that Harry had never heard before.

The Gryffindor team was the first to reach him, and then, to his surprise, were Remus and Sirius. They grabbed Harry into a firm hug and made him promise not to scare them so much again.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Whilst everyone else went off to celebrate, Sirius and Remus took Harry and Neville inside Hogwarts, to 'hang' and see their godson for a while.

The four of them talked for ages about everything that had been going on around Hogwarts and the two Marauders filled them in on about what was going on in the rest of the world.

"Harry? Sirius, Remus? Do you want to come to the Potter quarters so you can talk?" The four of them turned to see the three other Potters standing and watching them. Harry could sense awe and anxiety coming off James, amazement and jealousy pouring off Hayden, and nervousness, fear and wonder coming from Lily. Harry glanced at his godfathers and sighed at the resignation in their eyes.

He sent a silent apology to Neville, and walked over the Potters with his godfathers. They were silent the whole way to the quarters.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us you were on the quidditch team? And when did you learn the turn and dive like that?"

Harry stiffened immediately. He felt the surprise coming off Sirius and Remus.

"What do you mean? Didn't you know Harry was on the team?" Sirius asked confusedly.

James and Lily had turned slightly red now.

"You knew?! Harry never told us. Even Minnie didn't mention it. Harry, how could you tell Padfoot and Moony and not us?" Lily asked, hurt evident in her voice.

Harry merely raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me? Professor McGonagall told me to keep it quiet so it could be a surprise for Slytherin and the rest of the school. I decided to tell _uncle_ Padfoot and _uncle_ Moony because I wanted too. I asked Professor McGonagall before telling them as well."

"How did Neville know then?" At his surprised expression, James added "Hayden overheard Neville talking to Remus about it."

"Since it was Neville's wand that had been taken by Malfoy, he wanted to know what happened. He knew Professor McGonagall took Oliver and me to her office and he'd been concerned I'd been expelled. I had to tell him"

James and Lily now looked exceedingly embarrassed and Sirius was turning interesting shades of purple. James finally broke the silence.

"But where did you learn the moves like that?"

"Home." Harry said simply.

Hayden frowned and asked "But you never play at home. You don't even have a broom. Where did you get a Nimbus 2000?"

Harry turned to him.

"You never asked if I could play at home. Uncle Padfoot and Moony took me out to play lots of times. And the nimbus was a gift from Professor McGonagall."

Lily looked at him reprimanding.

"Harry- "

"No _mother_. I told Professor McGonagall that she didn't need to, but she said that it was fine. I told her to speak to either Uncle Sirius and Remus, and she said she would do so."

There was another long silence which this time Harry broke. He could see Sirius was getting to his breaking point.

"So, if the interrogation is done, can someone please tell me the way back to Gryffindor tower? And how come Hayden knows the way to your tower quite well when I have never been invited here?"

Lily and James turned and interesting shade of green and Hayden blushed.

"Come on Harry. I'll drop you off." Said Remus, in a grim smile.

The last thing Harry saw before he was escorted out was a _very_ purple Sirius, opening his mouth to no doubt shout.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Minerva McGonagall was very amused. All of the Heads of Houses had been asked to attend a meeting in thee Headmasters office and were talking to the Headmaster at the same time.

"ENOUGH" was the booming voice of the Headmaster. He then turned to Minerva.

"Minerva, why did you not tell me that _Harry_ Potter was going to be the seeker?"

Minerva raised her eyebrows.

"I did inform you Albus, that Mr Potter was going to be the seeker. You did not ask me which Potter, so I assumed you already knew. And really, if you had known, was the answer going to be any different? If so, why?"

Dumbledore's twinkle dimmed for a second before he hastily said 'of course not'. Minerva leant back satisfied as the subject changed. She saw the looks in the other Professor's faces of a promise to make her talk later.

This was going to be long night. She couldn't wait to gloat to Severus.

 **A/N So, how was it? I was dreading writing this, I didn't know how to write the Quidditch match. So please review and tell me if I should continue this!**

 **Thanks :)**


	8. Stones, Potions and Trapdoors

**Stones, Potions and Trapdoors**

The next week had been very hectic. Everyone was either talking about the quidditch game, his sorting, or apparently how good he was in classes.

Harry had decided to go down to Hagrid's since hadn't really _talked_ to him for ages now. Neville decided to come with him. They went in their free period before potions.

"Harry! Neville! 'bout time y'a came ter se'e me!" Hagrid boomed beaming.

Harry and Neville went inside the small hut, happy to see their friend.

They chatted for a while, Harry and Neville politely declining Hagrid's cakes. Then Harry grabbed the prophet that was sitting on Hagrid's table.

 _Gringotts BREAK IN!_

 _It was reported on the August 30_ _th_ _there had been a break-in at Gringotts Bank…_

As Harry read on, he was surprised to find that the break in had happened on the exact same day he and his family had gone out shopping. If he remembered correctly, he could've sworn Hayden had been talking about 'Hagrid' and his mission to get 'something important' from Gringotts. He had heard Hayden and Ron talking about that in class as well, about something small that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts.

Harry slowly turned the conversation towards this. _Time to bring out the Slytherin side._

"Hey, Hagrid, isn't it shocking about the whole break-in? I mean, Gringotts is supposed to be one of the most protected places in Britain…"

"I know! Sh'ame, tha er what e is! Shame. "

"You know Hagrid, Hayden said you were there the day this happened…"

"Oh, I was. Important stuff fr Prof'fessor Dumble'ore ya know! The stone from Flamel!"

"Professor Dumbledore must trust you a lot if he gave you such an important job!" Neville exclaimed, catching on after reading the article.

Hagrid puffed out his chest proudly.

"He su're doe's! He ev'n asked me' hel'p wit'h the pr'otections! Fluffy is such a smart little thing, all ya ne'ed ta do is play sum music and he gets righ't back ter sleep!"

Neville and Harry exchanged looks and just as Harry opened his mouth, Hagrid turned pale.

"I shouldn't've told ya! Oh no…Go! Ya need ta get t class! Out wit'h ya!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

Harry and Neville left for Potions, postponing the conversation for later. They arrived early and as they sat down Professor Snape came along and whispered in his ear.

"Well done for yesterday. And stay after class."

He couldn't say much more after that as the whole class came in.

"The instructions are on the board. Sample of the Potion on my desk before you leave. Get to work" Snape drawled and sat down on his desk.

About five minutes into the lesson, Harry heard a resounding 'Potter!'

His head shot up but he saw Uncle Sev was looking at Hayden, no him.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Snape spoke angrily. "Talking to Weasley is more important than making sure your potion does not blow up? Why don't you tell the class exactly what you think is more important that can't wait till class is over?"

Hayden glared at the Professor who seemed unaffected. He was waiting for him to speak, but Hayden was as stubborn as his father.

"20 points from Gryffindor for not answering a professor Potter. Not get back to work!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

The duration of the lesson was spent listening to Snape completely _destroy_ Hayden, and Harry quite enjoyed it. It had quickly turned into one of his favourite ever lessons.

After the class ended and the students began piling out, Harry walked up to the Professor. After casting a _muffliato_ and _notice-me-not_ charm, he hugged the Uncle Sevvie and sat down opposite him.

"So, what's up Uncle Sev?"

The Professor blinked at him before sighing defeatedly.

"You will never cease to surprise me Harry" he sighed. "anyway, I wanted to congratulate you on your performance in the Quidditch Match, it was very well done. It is a very unfortunate that you aren't in Slytherin. Minnie has been very vocal about her pleasure of winning." He said rolling his eyes.

Harry laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Uncle Sevvie. Oh, and I think I've been having trouble with my Occlumency shields, my scar keeps hurting randomly and then that causes a headache."

Severus frowned slightly and without warning checked the boy's shields. They were still quite strong.

"There fine Harry. I'll see into your scar pain. Now go along, you have class to get too."

Harry nodded and with a final hug left for class. He arrived at Transfiguration with record time.

$$$$$$$$$$$$###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###$$$$$$$$$$$

After an extremely boring lesson, Harry and Neville went to dinner gratefully.

All through dinner he could see Hayden, Ron and the know-it-all Granger talking animatedly about some stone and trapdoor on the 3rd floor corridor.

Harry rolled his eyes and glanced disdainfully at Neville, who had also been listening. They both had similar thoughts; who was stupid enough to have _private_ talk in the middle of the great hall that was full of nosey students?

After dinner, Neville and Harry made their way up to Gryffindor tower.

"What do you think the 'Golden Trio' was on about?" Neville asked, first to break the silence.

"I think they were talking about the Flamels' stone. Hagrid said all the teachers had done something to guard it, and the three idiots had probably somehow made their way into the forbidden corridor."

"Hermione mentioned 'a trapdoor under the dogs' feet', you think she means Fluffy?"

Harry nodded grimly. "That's exactly who she meant. Neville, I think we should go down the trapdoor before my dear brother and his friends do something stupid. We already know the first protections Fluffy, and we know how to get past it."

Neville hesitated before he nodded affirmatively.

"We will go tomorrow."

 **A/N I know my chapters are getting shorter, but my heart isn't exactly in it at the moment. I'm only writing for all the people who have reviewed and told they like this story, I don't want to disappoint you guys!**

 **So please review and let me know your thoughts!**

 **:)**


	9. Messed up Plans

**Messed up Plans**

"A foot-long parchment on leg-locker jinx and its effects for homework, and Mr Potter stay behind after class!"

Harry groaned when he was asked to stay. Why couldn't this woman leave him alone?! Harry didn't want forced love; he wanted Loving acceptance of privacy.

As the class started filing out, Harry once again made his way to the professor.

"Yes professor?" he asked in a polite tone.

"Harry, James and I are very sorry about not including you more. We should have told you where our quarters were, and I'm sorry we forgot. We thought Hayden would have told you."

Harry sighed resignedly. He had had enough. When he was younger, Harry had done everything he could to impress his parents; make them proud. But he had met the awful reality of truth. His parents loved Hayden more.

His childish self had always thought that one day his parents would realize the error in their ways. But Harry had now realized the bitter truth. His parents didn't, _wouldn't_ ever truly love their youngest son as equal as their eldest.

From now, Harry made the hardest decision of his life. He was giving up on them. They had made their choice. It was time to move on.

"It's okay mother" he said simply. "It doesn't matter. I don't really mind. It's not like I had any main reason to visit, I was just jealous."

Lily looked at her youngest son, shocked. What had happened? She'd been expecting an angry outburst, maybe some fury. The calm, resigned demeanour had surprised her. She didn't know if she really liked the sad disappointment in his voice. Like he had lost his best friend.

"I…I…You can go Harry." Lily said surprised. Then as harry reached the door, she called out. "And Harry? Thank you."

Harry just nodded mechanically and left. Lily was confused. She should be happy how well her son had taken that. But then, why did she feel like she had lost something that she didn't even know?

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

 _Dear Uncle Remus and Sirius,_

 _I just realized something today. Ever since that night, Hayden has always been there, right in front of me. I thought maybe that's why mum and dad never notice me. So, I started studying – 4 years in advance – but then realized it wasn't because of studying that mum and dad never noticed me._

 _Then I thought maybe it was because of Quidditch that they never noticed, so I asked dad to help me. He didn't have enough time, he was always helping Hayden with his new- found talent. So, I learnt myself, and found out I had a natural talent for it. But dad never saw it. Because he was too caught up in Hayden to notice._

 _I tried doing nice things for them, thinking I had done something wrong and that's why they were ignoring me. But they didn't pay any heed to me. So, I thought did something really bad. When I asked, they said they did love me, did pay attention._

 _They had to pay more attention to Hayden because Hayden was the person Voldemort was going to kill. Because of a prophecy. Dumbledore had told them they needed to pay attention to Hayden more, because he was in danger. I believed them._

 _That's how I survived the past 11 years of my life. Believing I was being selfish, that Hayden needed the attention more than I do. He deserved it. Today I realized something._

 _I have given up. I just realized, my parents don't love me equal to Hayden. Half the Wizarding World didn't know Hayden had a twin. I've had enough. I've decided, my parents and brother can do whatever they can, I just don't care enough. The reality is the real, and none of us can change their minds._

 _So, I ask you, please don't say anything about what you think of their treatment of me anymore. They made their choice. Let them see the after-effects. Besides, I already have enough parents. Aunt Minnie, Uncle Sevvie, you guys, Uncle Fili, Aunt Pommie and Pompy. After all, Family is more than blood._

 _Love,_

 _Harry James Potter-Lupin-Black_

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Harry and Neville quietly made their way towards Gryffindor Tower. Harry glanced at Neville and he could see he was nervous, but determined.

As they sat on the comfy couches of the Gryffindor common room, Harry noticed once again the 'Golden Trio' whispering about something to each other. Harry looked around and saw the Gryffindor team huddled up in a corner, with the twins trying to get his attention by waving their hands around like clowns.

Harry quickly nodded and told Neville and hurried over to the team.

"Took you along enough. Now, team Alicia got injured today, and Madam Pomfrey said she can't play tomorrow. Now, thankfully we've got one reserve chaser, Natalie Montreal, who we need to bring up speed for the next match. We only have three days, and I have already booked the pitch for the rest of the week. You are all going to be coming, there can be no excuses, got it?"

Wood declared glaring at anyone who opened their mouth.

Harry groaned inwardly. Of course this would happen to him. Now he'd have to move his plans to save the stone to a later date, preferably on after the match.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After Wood finally let them all go, Harry slumped down on the seat next to Neville with a scowl on his face.

"What happened Harry?" Neville asked, watching the scowls of the rest of the Gryffindor team.

"We have bloody Quidditch practise _every day_ till the match _including_ today!" Harry growled out, and Neville's eyes widened at the implied meaning of his words.

"We can always go another time Harry. It's not like we have a set date" Neville said reasonably.

"But I am going to do it before Christmas. Then we can do our exams in peace." Harry said and Neville rolled his eyes.

"Trust you to be worried about exams more than a certain someone stealing a certain something." Neville muttered under his breath. Harry heard and glared at Neville.

Harry and Neville had a pretty good idea who wanted to steal the stone. Harry had overheard Hayden telling Ron and Hermione talking about a hooded figure in the forest. After that Harry had gone to the Forbidden Forest and talked to the centaurs, Harry discovered the identity of the mysterious figure.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"Harry! I'm letting the snitch go!"

"Go!" Harry shouted back.

The practise was going well. Natalie was working quite well with Katie and Angelina, much to the delight of Oliver.

The twins as usual were playing with unfathomable talent, joking all the while.

Harry had found the snitch three times, and had caught every golf ball that Oliver threw at him. Oliver himself had the three girls shooting quafle after quafle at him, only getting in 40% of the time. But it wasn't the girls, even the twins would joke about it first, Oliver was an awesome keeper.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Harry walked exhaustedly back to Gryffindor tower, followed by the team.

After he bid them all good night, Harry went to his dorms and well head-first onto his bed. He could hear Neville chuckling behind him and threw a pillow. He quickly changed and jumped into bed.

He welcomed sleep with open arms that night.

 **A/N THANKYOU to everyone who has reviewed. Remember, I can only change or have the encouragement to continue if you tell me to do so. Also, just to clear doubts, I will be trying my best to complete this story to the very end. I welcome and read every review and it is appreciated! So Please REVIEW! :)**


	10. Through the Trapdoor

**The Trapdoor**

 **A/N About Harry's wand – The Goblins don't need wands, they don't have magic (In this story) but they do have brute force and quick-thinking minds, which makes them more capable of making new things that work just as good if not better than wands.** **In my story, Harry provides the Goblins make the wand because I want Harry to have a different wand to everyone else, he realizes he needs it, and I'll explain more later. The story might not be following the books exactly and I'm sorry if you don't agree. Harry is going down the trapdoor because**

 **A.** **He says Hayden, but your right that won't stop them.**

 **B.** **He knows he's the real chosen one, and has to stop Voldemort**

 **C.** **He just needs to (I know that makes no sense, but that's Harry**

 **And I'm sorry about the Oliver and the before- hand inconsistencies, I don't re-read my work.**

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

 **"** **And Potter catches the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"**

There was a giant roar from the crowd and Harry grinned as he was hugged by his team mates. He could see Sirius and Remus running down towards him as well, grabbing him into another bone-crushing hug.

"Uncle Padfoot! Moony! I can't breathe." Harry groaned.

"You…Yo…"

Uncle Sirius put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"We need to talk Harry. Come on." He said grimly.

Harry, after promising the twins he'd come to the party and meet Angelina with them, quickly sped up with Sirius and Remus. Remus led them into an empty classroom and cast silencing spells whilst Sirius just tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder. After he was done, both men sat on either side of Harry and looked at him seriously (no pun intended).

"Harry, we need to talk."

Harry looked at Remus confusedly.

"What about? I haven't done anything…"

Sirius shook his head. "Nothing wrong, just… What is this about Harry?" he said, pulling out the letter Harry had written a few days ago.

Harry's face turned into a blank mask.

"It means exactly what it said Uncle Siri."

Remus looked at Harry.

"Harry, what Sirius means to ask is, what happened? What you said in the letter, is it true? We're not here to change your mind Harry. We love you, and want to help you."

Harry's face relaxed, and now you could see the underlying sadness in the emerald eyes.

"It's true. I used to think they would get over it, but I now know it's not true."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other, then Sirius sighed.

"Harry, what happened to make you think like that though? I mean, something must have happened…"

Harry exhaled slowly, letting go of his emotions, then he closed his eyes gently.

"It was after Defence Against the Dark Arts and mother asked me to stay behind. She told me that father and she were sorry that they never told me where their quarters were. She said they thought Hayden would have told me. I realized that this had been going on every time. They'd forget me, they'd say sorry, I'd shout at them and then everything was back to normal. But this year something changed. I can't explain it, but I kind of just realized they aren't worth it." Harry explained softly.

Remus and Sirius were shocked to hear the words straight from Harry. It seemed so surreal, hearing Harry, the kind, strong boy speaking words that he shouldn't have to be.

Remus was the first to break the silence.

"Harry? I…Are you sure?"

Harry looked at him, the conviction in them startled the two godfathers.

"I am certain."

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After Sirius and Remus bid good bye, Harry left for the Gryffindor common room.

"HERE HE IS! The reason of the Gryffindor team's winning streak, we present to you, HARRY POTTER, our star seeker!" the twins said, in a loud voice, and the whole common room turned around and rushed to Harry.

"Harry that was awesome- "

"How did you do that- "

"– I thought you were going to fall- "

"Where did you learn to dive like that- "

"Can you teach me?!"

"Oi! Let the man through!" the twins shouted over the over excited group. They quickly scattered and then there was only the team and Neville.

"Harry!" Angelina and Katie both shouted in unison and engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Angie. Kat. I can't breathe." Harry said in a high voice. They both let go of him quickly and lightly punched his arm.

"Owww. What was that for?!"

The girls glared at him. "For being stupid. When Oliver said catch the snitch or die trying he _didn't_ mean it _for real_!"

"Actually…" Oliver started but recoiled under the glares he was receiving "Never mind."

Harry rolled his eyes then smiled at his team mates.

"Fine. I won't be stupid again. Happy?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"Very" the girls answered firmly.

"Has anyone told Alicia yet?"

"Not yet, let's go now"

They all left after finally convincing Natalie that Alicia would want her there and she was part of the team now, even if she was a reserve. As they went inside the hospital wing, Alicia was lying on one of the beds arguing with Madam Pomfrey.

"I just want to see if Gryffindor won- "

"Absolutely not! Your leg has sustained damage-"

"But- "

"Ms Spinett! You will not- "

The Gryffindor team quietly walked up to the quarrelling duo then Fred and George went up right behind them.

"BOO!"

Both of the girls jumped, and madam Pomfrey had turned around with unbelievable speed and had been drawing her wand out before she realized who it was.

"MR WEASLEY'S! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS?! THIS IS A HOSPITAL WING, NOT A PLAYGROUND!" she hollered at them, and even Alicia was glaring at the twins, until she noticed the team behind them.

"Guys! Did we win? How many did we get? Did anyone get hurt- "

"Calm down Ms Spinett! "she then turned to the team and glared at them. "You have 10 minutes. Ms Spinett needs rest." She then turned around took off, muttering about idiotic teenagers who didn't understand rules.

Alicia looked at them impatiently.

"Well. What happened? Come on, I'm dying here!"

Angelina laughed and Wood started answering her questions.

"We won. By 300 to 120. No one got hurt" then Oliver glared at him "Thankfully."

Harry groaned. Not again.

Angelina and the twins then launched into what happened at the game before Alicia could ask questions. When they got to the part about Harry's dangerous catch, Alicia glared at him.

"Harry James Potter. When Oliver said catch the snitch or die trying, he didn't really- "

"Mean it. I know" harry muttered as the twins snickered "I've been shouted at already thank you very much.

Alicia grabbed him in a hug. "And don't you forget it. We just found a brilliant seeker, and we'd like to _keep_ him thank you very much" Alicia said sternly and Harry blushed.

"Say Gred, the ladies seem to be paying extra attention to Mr Potter over here…"

"Your right Forge. I wonder what it's all about. We get he's an amazing seeker but…"

"He's managed to win the girls heart in two games and we've been trying for two years!" they finished in unison.

Harry blushed again as they all laughed.

"I've got to go. Finish my History of Magic Homework…" Harry mumbled quickly inching towards the door.

"aww look Gred, the Gryffindor star, Hogwarts youngest seeker in a century, and coincidentally, the smartest wizard of the century, is embarrassed!"

If it was possible, harry turned red as the Weasley hair as bolted out of the Hospital Wing. But he heard the booming laughter after him anyway.

###HP/GW ❤NL/LL###

Harry really did have homework to finish off. It just wasn't very important at the moment, but the twins didn't need to know that.

Harry found Neville in the library, and fell in the seat beside him.

"So, how'd it go with your fans?" Neville asked chuckling. Harry glowered at him which just made him laugh harder.

Harry huffed annoyedly, which finally sobered Neville up.

"Ok, ok. But you've got to admit it was funny." Neville quickly changed the topic from the look on Harry's face, which said it was _anything_ but funny. "So, have you finished you History essay yet?"

For the next hour or so, the two boys worked on their assignments, Neville asking occasional help from Harry who was more than happy to help.

"No, the Goblin Derangle war was 1501-1593, not the Effnasheal war!" Harry said. Neville nodded and quickly crossed that out.

After they had finally managed to finish, the two boys headed to the dorms to put their stuff back before they left for dinner.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Dinner had been a quiet affair. Well, as quiet as you could get at Hogwarts.

After a fully enjoyed meal, Harry and Neville walked up to Hogwarts tower quietly, before Harry broke the silence afyter making sure there was no one who was around to eaves drop.

"Neville, I'm going down the trapdoor, tonight." Harry said seriously, and stopped to look at Neville.

Neville also stop, and Harry could feel a turmoil of emotions coming from him, before they finally turned into determination.

"You're not going alone."

Harry nodded and they quickly made their way to the dorms, and pretended to sleep. After they were sure everyone was asleep, Harry and Neville quietly slipped out of the portrait hole with a flute, ignoring the Fat lady and refusing to show her who they were.

When they finally reached the 3rd floor corridor, Harry could feel fear and nerves puring off Neville.

"You can turn back you know. No one would know any different, and I wouldn't think any less of you." Harry told him quietly.

Neville shook his head quickly.

"I came this way. I'm not turning back and leaving you alone. You're my brother, and brothers are forever." Neville said firmly.

Harry nodded, voice too thick with emotion, and they both walked inside.

The three-headed dog was sleeping peacefully. Harry noticed the paw was on a trapdoor of some sort. Harry started to slowly play the flute and Neville went to the trapdoor, fear lacing his every step.

It creaked open, and the ceberus sniffed, but was quickly back asleep with the flute.

Neville nodded at Harry and jumped. Harry quickly followed him, and the trapdoor shut with a boom.

Harry noticed their landing had been quite soft.

"Hey, Neville. What is this? It looks like some sort of plant." Neville looked at the vine interestedly.

Then he gasped "Its Devil's Snare! It like the dark and damp, so we need to light- "

"Fire!" Harry said and shot a well-aimed _incendio_ and the vines slowed their hold on them and they fell on solid ground.

The two boys quickly got up and hesitantly walked to the next room.

"That's two protections past." Neville muttered.

The next room was full of birds, and at the end of the room was the door. Harry tried opening it, but it didn't budge, so he closely examined the lock.

"We're looking for an old-fashioned key." Neville however, was looking at the direction of the birds.

"I think I know where we'd find one." He said. Harry took a closer look at the birds. There was something unusual about them. They were… shining? They were edgy…they were keys! Harry looked around and saw three broomsticks on the side of a wall.

He grinned. He was going to catch this snitch…or key.

"Neville, you stand here. I'll pass you the key, grab it and open the door quickly. Got it?"

At Neville's nod, Harry grabbed a broom and soared off, going left and right to catch the silver key.

After about 10 minutes he finally did, and Neville jumped in happiness. As they slowly opened the door, they came face to face with a fully grown, mountain troll.

"AHHHHH!" They both screamed. The troll growled and went to grab them, but was instead hit in the head with a rock. He rubbed his head gingerly and screeched annoyedly. He made a lung for Neville but he was too quick for him and duck his head.

"Neville! Get on my left! I'll act as bait, when he walks forward jump near his feet!" Neville nodded understandingly and quickly got to his position.

Harry started firing random curses at the troll to get him distracted and it worked. Neville quickly jumped in front of the troll as it walked forwards. The troll fell face first, and Harry just got out of the way on time.

Then, they both lifted the pieces of broken rock off the ground and aimed it straight at its head, knocking it out.

Both boys breathed sighs of relief and quickly went to the other door before the troll got up.

Neville glance at Harry. "You ready?" he asked. Harry nodded. Neville pushed the door open, and both boys had their wands aimed at anything in front of them. But what they saw surprised them.

It was a giant Chessboard.

 **A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Part two will be up soon!**


	11. Through the Trapdoor 2

**Through the trapdoor #2**

 **A/N This is getting ridiculous. I wrote something of MY imagination, and used the amazing JKR's characters and settings, etc. If you don't like this, THEN DON'T READ. If all you are going to do is complain and argue, don't read it. Simple as that. I am only writing this story for people who actually want to read. If you want to say something, criticize my work, there are polite ways of doing so. I will say so once again, I know this story doesn't follow all the rules of the *original* Harry Potter. If you don't agree or want me to change something, do so politely and give me reasons why. Chances are I will change it.**

 **Now, thank you for everyone who likes this story and reviews criticisms POLITELY. + Hayden is in Gryffindor.**

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Neville looked at Harry then at thee chessboard confusedly before he noticed the door on the other end of the room.

"Come on Harry, there it is." As the two of them walked over the chessboard, one of the pieces came right in front of them and blocked them from walking towards the door. Harry and Neville glanced at each other nervously before looking back at the chess piece.

"Can we get through?" Harry asked timidly.

The piece shook its head and gestured towards two pieces that had walked off the board.

They looked back at the chess piece in front of them then Neville asked, "Do we have to play?"

The piece nodded and walked back to its place. Harry and Neville looked at each other once again before moving to the two empty places.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"Checkmate" Neville said quietly to the black king, and it took its crown and threw it to the ground, where it shattered into places. Neville and Harry both slowly moved out of their places, then ran towards the other door.

When they got inside, it was a smaller room, with seven bottles in front of them, and a piece of paper.

Harry moved first and grabbed the paper, which said a riddle.

 _Danger lies before you,_

 _while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you,_

 _whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end_

 _But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

 _Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Neville looked at it bewilderedly. Harry's face was scrunched up in confusion before he read it a few more times and understanding lit his face.

He then started to point at the bottles, and mumble words like 'Nettle wine…left side…that one doesn't go through…".

After about five minutes, Harry finally grinned in triumph.

"I got it. That's the one that goes forward," he said pointing at bottle near the middle "And that one takes us back" he said pointing at a different one.

Neville grabbed the one to go forward, and looked at Harry uneasily.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Harry just nodded. "I trust you."

Neville took a sip, passed the bottle to Harry, and walked towards the purple flames. Harry followed instantly after.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Both boys arrived in a neatly lit room, and as they walked to the middle, they discovered a large mirror.

 _'_ _Erised stra ehru oyt ube catru oyt on woshi'_

Harry and Neville both stood in front of the mirror. Neville looked around nervously and then walked around the mirror, whilst Harry read the words on the top.

"I show not your face but your heart's desire" he whispered softly, awed at the object in front of him. He looked at it carefully, and he saw himself. Then suddenly, three figures slowly walked out to him. He recoiled in shock, but he saw that he recognized one of them.

It was two girls. A blonde, and a redhead with freckles. She could've passed for a Weasley. The blonde was wearing an odd radish necklace. Harry then noticed Neville, but he looked so much older. So did the girls and… himself. He saw Sirius and Remus walk up as well, behind them. He saw his professors too.

They were all smiling at him, and waving. Then, he saw his older self take a blood red stone and put it in his pocket and smile softly, patting his pocket.

Harry felt something heavy fall into _his_ pocket, and he gasped in surprise. He took the stone out of his pocket. It was the Philosophers stone!

Neville came around and looked at Harry in shock.

"Harry?! How!? What?!"

Harry looked at Neville then he pointed at the words, and Neville squinted to look.

"Look at it backwards. It says 'I show not you face but your heart's desire'! I looked at it, and then I saw you, uncle Sirius and Remus, and these two girls. I saw the professoor's too. But we were all older Neville."

Neville looked at Harry then at the mirror. He walked in front and Harry stepped out of the way. Neville looked at it closely, and his eyes suddenly widened.

"I see me! I'm older, and your there too. I see all the professors there, and- wow! I'm getting a Herbology Mastery!" Neville gushed happily.

He looked at Harry. "It shows us what we want, doesn't it?... Our 'heart's desire'?"

Harry nodded, smiling sadly. He wondered if he could be as happy as those people in the mirror…and who were those two girls?

Harry yawned. He was really tired. He suddenly looked at his watch as he realized it might very late.

"Neville! It's 1:25! We've got to get going, we got the stone. Come on!" The boys suddenly went to the fire place and stopped. Harry glanced guilty at Neville. How could he be so stupid? He should've brought the potion to go back!

Neville shook his head and grinned. He took out a small bottle filled with liquid.

"what would you do without me?" Harry grinned and put his arm around Neville's shoulder.

"Probably die by doing something stupid."

They surpassed the Potions room, and got out at the Chessboard. They walked out quickly, and when they were in the keys room, Harry grabbed two brooms to go up the trapdoor.

They got on the brooms, and harry grabbed the flute quickly, and passed it to Neville, instructing him to play when he got up, and to drop his broom down.

Neville did as he was told, and Harry cast another _incendio_ to help his get past the vines. When got up, he threw the broom back down and quickly started playing. Harry did another incendio and flew up. He stood on the edge of the trapdoor, and when the brooms were caught by the vines, Harry did another _incendio_ to burn them, so no one would know they were here.

They were quick to burn, as they were old and had lost most of the charms placed on them.

The boys quietly got back into the common room, by making sure the fat lady didn't see their face. They had large cloaks, and Harry and firmly hidden the stone in his pocket.

After some arguing with the fat lady, they finally went inside and slipped into bed, a peaceful smile on their faces.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

 _Dear_ _Nicholas & Prenelle Flamel,_

 _Sometimes, the best choice is not obvious. Keeping this at Hogwarts was not one of them. I advise you keep more protections around this, and if no one was made aware of where exactly this is, it would be safer._

 _HJP_

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

 **A/N REVIEW! I like the letter. Tell me what you think. Oh, and just to clear, Harry is NOT proficient at wandless magic, abilities, etc. HE IS NOT. He's good, above average, but not a mini God.**

 **Anyway,**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	12. Christmas Trip Home

**Christmas trip Home**

Nicholas Flamel smiled contentedly as he leant back and sipped his coffee. 600-year-old recipe, but never failed to lift his spirits. His hundred years of work, his pride and joy, was sound and safe at Hogwarts, with his trusted friend.

He had agreed to keep the stone at Hogwarts after much convincing, after all, it was the safest place in Britain. With one of the world's most powerful sorcerers. Prenelle was sitting beside him, listening to the Wizarding wireless network.

A beautiful snowy white owl flied in gracefully and landed on the table in front of the Flamels and held out her leg for them to take the letter, and surprisingly, a small package.

Prenelle cooed over the owl.

"Oh, aren't you a beautiful thing! What have you got there? Is it for me? Oh, Thank you girl"

She took off the letter and opened it, holding the package in her hand. Her face turned pale as she finished and she quickly grabbed the package and opened it with shaking hands, and what was inside shocked the Flamels.

It was the stone. Nicholas read the letter quickly, then looked at his wife worriedly. Who was HJP? And how did he know where the stone had been? And, most importantly, what did he mean?

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Over the next few days, Harry and Neville could be seen very happy. They would always have smiles on their faces, and if anyone had cared to notice, they would have seen Harry and Neville staring at the 3rd floor corridor and smiling with relief.

With the Christmas just around the corner, the boys were feeling excited at the chance of going home, for Neville to meet his parents and Harry to his godfathers.

Harry was saddened he wasn't going to be able to see the professors over Christmas, but then again, he hadn't seen his uncles in ages.

Harry had already brought all the presents by owl order. He had decided to give Aunt Minnie a bracelet, it had Minnie written on it with a cat and golden lion on the edges. He had liked the bracelet when he'd seen it and had instantly thought of Aunt Minnie.

For Uncle Sevvie he had gotten a special Potions stencil, which measured the temperature, height thickness all in one. It also told the exact colour of the potion. Harry knew Professor Snape was going to like it.

He'd gotten Uncle Fili, Aunt Pommie and Aunt Pompy special quills, books and other assortments because he knew they would put them to god use.

For his godfathers, Harry had gotten watches with the shapes of a wolf, stag and dog around the watch rim, with a golden strap with names of the person written in the middle of the watch.

For Neville, he'd gotten Herbology books and quizzes, because Neville had mentioned them. Because he'd have to, he'd gotten Hayden a defence book. His mother and Father cooking, duelling and Quidditch books.

Harry had packed his trunk neatly, and was looking forward to going home. Harry had asked his father if he could stay at Black manor, but his mother had insisted that Remus, Sirius and he were to stay at Potter manor over Christmas.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

The train let out one last whistle of steam before it started moving. Harry and Neville were both in a corner at the end.

"So, where are you staying for Christmas?"

"My mother insisted I stay at Potter Manor, and she said Uncle Remi and Sirius will be there too. So I guess it won't be that bad." Harry sighed. He had tried to convince his mother, but she wouldn't budge for some reason.

"Well, My Christmas is going to be with _Uncle Algie_ , it's going to suck. Uncle Algie's such a bad role model, I seriously wonder if he has mental issues."

Bothe boys laughed at that. Harry had met Neville's Uncle Algie, and had to say he wasn't a very nice person. He seemed to like or hate you depending on your magical power.

The boys decided to play exploding snap, and had a few rounds of that before they got bored.

By the time the food trolley came around, Harry was reading the 3rd year defence books (he'd already memorised 2nd year) and was looking thoroughly bored at the lack of enlightening information.

"Look at that! It's our favourite seeker and his friend!"

Fred and George came in with mischievous gleams in their eyes and extravagant hand gestures.

"Yes, it is Forge. I must say, you ickle first-years are quite a catch"

"They are Gred, hey Neville, want a sweet?" Asked George, throwing a candy at Neville, who grabbed it eagerly and was about to put it in his mouth before Harry stopped him.

He stopped Neville with a look then glared at the twins.

"Ok. What is it?" he demanded. The twins put on a mask of innocence that no one buyed for a second.

"It's just harmless- "

"candy" finished Fred.

Harry raised his eyebrows, with a remarkable impression of Professor McGonagall, the look on his face told them they were in trouble if they did not say what it was really.

"Fine. It's Ton Tongue Toffee- "

"Turns the tongue longer and heavier." George grumbled, obviously not happy about being forced to confess.

Harry blinked at them. He hadn't heard of that Toffee before. And by judging the look on Neville's face he hadn't either.

At their dumb-founded expressions, the twins explained that it was their own invention. When Harry asked questions about how they managed it, the twins got another mischievous twinkle in their eyes telling him he really didn't want to know.

The twins spent the rest of the train ride in their compartment, telling them all about their inventions. Neville got bored soon enough and started sleep. Harry meanwhile was quite interested in how the potion and spell work was cast and even practised some of the new- found spells.

The twins were very helpful, explaining what he was doing wrong and why it wasn't working. Harry thought it was great and asked the twins if they would study with him on a more regular basis since they were such good teachers.

They blushed and mumbled thanks and promised to help Harry with new spells.

Before long, the train whistle blew again.

"Well, I guess I'll see you all after Christmas" Harry said to the twins and Neville, and walked off to greet his uncles and family waiting for him.

It might not be a horrible Christmas after all.

 **A/N Good? Bad? Short? Definitely. PLEASE REVIEWWWW! :)**


	13. Not-Too bad Christmas

**Not-too bad Christmas**

The road home was fun.

The Marauders told their own stories of the train rides home for Christmas and laughter rang through the Train station. They were going to Potter Manor by apparations, Hayden with Lily, and James with Hayden's trunk. Remus was going with Harry, and Sirius was stuck with Harry's trunk (after grumbling about smart werewolves).

Lily had also added how stupid the Marauders had been.

"Anyway, one Christmas ride back James decided that 'Evan's needs an education on a magical Christmas', and- "Sirius began excitedly.

"Padfoot. You promised you wouldn't tell anyone this again." James groaned.

Lily and Remus smirked whilst Sirius shrugged, grinning mechanically.

"There your kids. They aren't just anyone. And they're Potters, so they should know their fathers embarrassing stories. So anyway, James decided Lily needed an education, so he went to Lily's compartment, opened the door, sat down.

"Lily, my darling, since you don't know much about magical Christmas, it's my job to educate you. So firstly- "And Lily slapped him so hard his glasses fell right off. Then she said and I quote, 'Potter, I couldn't care less what your so-called job is. I just know if you barge in UNINVITED again, I will hex you into next century, and DON'T call me darling!"

By the end of the story the boys, Lily Remus and Sirius were laughing so hard tears of mirth were streaking down their faces. James was very pink and was trying vainly to hide a smile.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

When they finally got home, James and Sirius quickly dumped the boys' stuff in their rooms. Lily called Tinky and Botty to prepare some lunch for the arrivals. They all sat down to eat.

Tinky and Botty were extremely happy to have the young masters home. They prepared a feast, with all of Hayden and Harry's favourites. Sirius was all too happy to share other stories of their amusing adventures at Hogwarts.

Harry's personal favourite included Uncle Sevvie having an afro for one week, even though the marauders got detention for 3 weeks after that.

"So, James tripped him over, and I was wearing the cloak so I put the potion in his hair while he shouted at Prongs. He didn't even notice! One of the best days of my life." Sirius exclaimed happily, wiping a imaginary tear from his eye in happiness.

Remus, James, Hayden and Harry laughed, whilst Lily looked on disapprovingly. But you could tell she found it funny too by the twinkle in her eyes.

"That was so mean! Why would you do that? Severus didn't do anything to you!"

James snorted. "It was more of the fact that he lived, the greasy git. I have always wondered why Albus gave Snivellus a teaching job…"  
Sirius and Remus glanced at each other uncertainly. They were good friends with Severus now, the three of them had found peace after they realised they all had one thing in common. Harry. The three of them, plus the other heads and Madam Pomfrey, loved Harry like their own.

Minerva had taken the main female role in Harry's life, teaching him to dance, manners (not that he needed them much). Harry had always had impeccable manners, and the women adored him over them. Sirius always sulked that Harry had more women under his thumb at the age of three then he had at and he was in his twenties.

Harry was looking between his parents, they always had this argument. James would call his names, Lily would admonish him, and then James would roll his eyes and let Lily finish, not really convinced.

Then Hayden met Severus Snape, and he agreed with James, and Lily was outvoted. Harry would stay out of it, because no one asked him. Besides, Harry was convinced Lily only stood up for Uncle Sevvie because he had been a neighbour and childhood friend once, not anymore.

With each argument, he could see Lily's resolve loosen. It was sad really, but Harry couldn't care what they thought. It wasn't like it mattered to him.

"Come on lily, you know what that git did! He's the one who took the prophecy to- "

"James!" Lily screeched at him, and his face suddenly lost its colour. Hayden and Sirius looked between the bickering parents confusedly, whilst Remus and Harry's eyes slowly gained understanding.

Harry was shocked. Uncle Sevvie had taken the prophecy to Voldemort? But that was impossible! He wouldn't…

Would he?

Uncle Sev had said he had been a death eater. Harry glanced at Uncle Mooney, who was looking at him in concern.

"Mum, dad, what are you talking about?" Hayden asked confusedly, frowning.

James and Lily looked at each other, then at Harry.

"Hayden…Remus, Sirius, why don't you take Harry out for a while, so we can talk to Hayden?" Lily asked imploringly.

Harry tensed, before he calmed. It was no use, it was not like shouting at them was going to make them include him.

Sirius, however, had no such resolutions.

"Now- "he started angrily, before Harry elbowed him firmly in the stomach, and stopping further speech.

"Yes mother, father. I will be in my bedroom." He walked outside and Remus dragged Sirius out behind him.

James looked at his wife, shocked. Lily had told him what had happened with Harry, but seeing it play out in front of you was a whole different thing. His younger son's eyes had burned with fury for a moment, before he had calmed, completely.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He had expected shouting, even tears. But he had not expected Harry to stop Sirius and calmly say he would do as they had said.

It was unreal. He should be happy that his son was listening to him, right?

But why did he have the feeling, that he'd missed something important, something he'd regret later?

He shook himself out of his thoughts and concentrated on the son right in front of him.

After all, Hayden needed to know everything to win the war. He needed all their attention, love and support.

Right?

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Harry, Remus and Sirius quickly got into Harry's room and slumped down on the bed.

Sirius glared at Harry, sulking.

"You should have let me shout at him! The insensitive, unworthy prats…"

Remus shook his head amusedly.

"Well, you can shout out them later Padfoot. Right now, I need to talk to my godson about certain uncles."

Remus turned to Harry, his expression turning grim. He faced Harry, who he could see had a million different emotions fritted across his face.

"Harry, I know your probably angry right now, but you need- "

"No. I get it. Uncle Sev was a death eater. He probably had to tell _him._ It's not that I'm angry about. It's just… why didn't he tell me? I wouldn't have hated him!"

Harry said, his emotions a mixture of anger, sadness and resignation.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, and looked at Harry.

"Harry… Severus, he didn't tell you because he was probably scared. He didn't want you to think bad of him, because of a mistake. He probably thought you would hate him." Sirius said gently.

"But I wouldn't do that! He's my uncle! I love him just you, Uncle Remi, Fili Aunt Pommie, Pompy Minnie! I wouldn't have hated him!" Harry said desperately, trying to convince them he would never, ever do that to Uncle Sevvie.

Sirius grabbed him into a hug, and Remus gently touched his shoulder.

"Harry, we know that. He probably knows that too. He was probably just scared Harry. He's never had anyone that he loves before, and I think he's just scared to lose you" _Like he lost his best friend._ Remus thought sadly.

Harry opened his mouth to argue for a second, before he closed it. His eyes got a familiar gleam of determination in them and he smiled mischievously.

"I think _Professor Snape_ is going to have a clash course in the Don't-You-Trust-Me-? Education for the rest of the year." Harry said, the innocence in his voice betrayed by his mischievous smile.

Remus and Sirius glanced at Harry warily. Then Sirius laughed.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side!" he said between laughs.

Harry just looked at him innocently.

"Who me?"

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

As soon as his brother and his uncles left the room, Hayden rounded on his parents.

"So, what were you talking about?"

James and Lily looked at each other nervously, then James sighed.

"Hayden, this year Professor Dumbledore was having a meeting with Snape, and Dumbledore decided to tell us." James began.

"He told us the reason why Severus stopped being a death eater." Lily said.

"Hayden the prophecy indicated two boys. It was you, and Neville."

Hayden gasped, shocked.

"Neville? Neville Longbottom?!"

James nodded.

"Yes, Neville. So, when Trelawney gave the prophecy to Dumbledore in Hogs Head, Snivellus was there. He heard the first part of the prophecy, and he ran off to tell his master." James said bitterly.

Lily laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Then when he found out it was one of the Longbottom's or us, he begged Voldemort not to come after us, but that he did anyway." Lily finished sadly.

Hayden looked between them confusedly.

"But why did he ask his master to not kill us? I mean, he hates dad, Uncle Padfoot and Mooney."

Lily and James exchanged glances and Lily looked up into her son's eyes hesitantly.

"He used to be my friend. He didn't want Voldemort to hurt you, because that would hurt me too. That's why Professor Dumbledore trusts Severus- because he begged for forgiveness, because he didn't like the fact that Voldemort had nearly hurt me."

Lily finished softly.

Hayden looked at her shocked.

"So… Snape, he loves you, doesn't he mum?" Hayden asked her quietly.

Lily looked at him fearfully for a second, then sighed and nodded guilty for not telling him sooner.

"So, it's all Snape's – that git's- fault that Voldemort came after me in the first place?" Hayden asked angrily.

Lily and James knew he was right, but regretfully corrected him on the fact that Snape had indeed payed for his mistake by being the number one spy for the order in Voldemort's inner circle. Hayden still wasn't convinced, but then again, out of the three, who was?

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After the conversation, Lily called the threesome down stairs.

They decorated a tree, and Harry laughed when Tinky and Botty argued over who would cook Christmas dinner.

His mother had put on her favourite Christmas muggle carols, and Remus and Harry sang along with her, which annoyed James, Sirius and Hayden to no end.

Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away

Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold.

Ding dong ding dong  
That is their song  
With joyful ring  
All caroling.

One seems to hear  
Words of good cheer  
From everywhere  
Filling the air.

Oh how they pound,  
Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here.

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas.

On on they send,  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone  
To every home.

Ding dong ding dong  
Ding dong ding dong

Hark how the bells,  
Sweet silver bells,  
All seem to say,  
Throw cares away  
(We will throw cares away)

Christmas is here,  
Bringing good cheer,  
To young and old,  
Meek and the bold.  
(Bringing cheer to the young and old)

Oh how they pound, Raising the sound,  
O'er hill and dale,  
Telling their tale.

Gaily they ring  
While people sing  
Songs of good cheer,  
Christmas is here.

Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas  
Merry, Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas

On on they send,  
On without end,  
Their joyful tone  
To every home.

Remus had taken Harry out into the Muggle world often, and Harry had been fascinated by it. So, he had decided to join his mum on her daily visits to her parents now and then, and that's how he had become his grandad's favourite.

"Harry! Pup, come on, time for dinner!" Sirius shouted down the hallway.

Harry grinned and raced to the dining room. When he got inside, he gasped.

Tinky and Botty had out done themselves. They had decorated the room from top to bottom, and had the feast they had prepared was just rivalling Hogwarts.

Harry quickly piled his plate with food gleefully, and saw he wasn't the only one.

They all chatted happily, laughter was ringing in Potter Manor. Even Tinky and Botty had joined them for dinner at Harry's insistence.

All in all, Harry though this might not be such a bad Christmas after all.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After dinner, they decided to watch a muggle movie. Lily had insisted they get a TV, and James had been hesitant at first but had then fallen in love with it.

They decided to watch Home Alone, about a boy who was left alone at home for Christmas, because his family forgot him.

Harry could sympathise with the boy, he knew _exactly_ what it felt like to be left alone. Sirius and Lily and James had been quite vocal about their dislike for the parents' forgetfulness, and Harry had looked at his parents oddly for a minute before shaking himself and returning to watch the movie.

After the movie finished, Lily instantly sent them all off to bed, with hot chocolate after Hayden whined.

Harry drank his own and quickly read all of chapter 5 of his fourth-year defence book. Then he jumped into bed with a smile plastered on his face.

He was looking forward to tomorrow.

 **A/N I'm so sorry about the late update! I've been very busy, but I DO NOT intend to give up on this story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Cheers :)**


	14. Annoying Dogs and Rides Back

**Annoying Dogs and Rides back**

"Pup! Get up! It's Christmas! Time for presents!" Sirius cried enthusiastically, jumping up and down on Harry's bed.

Harry groaned, and pulled the covers up higher. But they didn't stop Sirius, who rippd them off Harry and forcefully shook him.

"Padfoot! I want to sleep! Go away! It's bloody five in the morning!" Harry yelled exasperatedly. "Uncle Moony! Padfoot won't let me sleep!" Harry complained.

Remus was standing in the door way with an amused smile on his face as he looked at the pair in front of him.

"Sorry cub. Can't help." Remus grinned.

Harry groaned and glared at his uncles.

"I swear I will hex you later Padfoot." Harry threatened, now finally awake.

Remus shook his head and grimaced.

"Get in line cub; he woke me up too." Remus said grimly, but the small smile betrayed the threat in his voice.

Sirius turned into Padfoot and sulked. Harry and Remus rolled their eyes at his antics, and Harry got out of bed. After all, it was Christmas. There were presents that needed to be opened.

As they made their way downstairs, Harry saw the other three Potters, already around the Christmas tree, opening presents, laughing smiling with excitement in the air.

"Sirius, Remus, Merry Christmas. Oh, Harry dear, you're up. Merry Christmas to you too." Lily said smiling. Harry nodded and said so back, to both his parents. Hayden had hardly paid attention to the exchange, too busy opening presents.

"Wow dad. Uncle Padfoot! Uncle Moony! Look what dad got for me!" Hayden said proudly showing off his present.

Sirius and Remus smiled forcefully again, and Harry elbowed Sirius in the ribs to keep him quiet.

Hayden was holding a brand-new Nimbus 2001. **(A/N I know the nimbus 2001 don't come till next yr, but please just go along with it. If not imagine it as some broom better that Harry's)** Harry put on a fake smile and congratulated Hayden.

"Wow, Hayden. That's so cool!"

Harry elbowed Sirius in the ribs and he spoke too, albeit painfully.

"That's awesome Hayden. Hey James, where's Harry's?" he asked carefully, and the tension in the room rose.

James looked confused, and Lily looked uncomfortable, they were both shuffling their feet.

"What do you mean Sirius? Harry already has a broom. An amazing broom, a Nimbus 2000. Why would he need another one?"

Harry glared stealthily at Sirius, and pinched his arm to shut him up. Sirius opened his mouth and closed it, glaring at Harry, who didn't back down at all.

Remus noticed the air thick with tension, and cut in.

"What other presents did you get Hayden? We would love to see more."

That broke the tension quickly, and things hesitantly went back to normal.

Harry and Sirius had a glaring match, till Sirius backed down. Harry smiled triumphantly, and Sirius sulked. He gave Harry a look, cursing under his breath that this conversation was not over.

Harry sighed and started opening his presents. The first present he opened was from Neville.

Harry curiously at the packaging, trying to determine what it was. Sirius looked at the present in Harry's hand and grinned happily.

"Well, go on, open it. Let's see what my other favourite son got you!" Harry rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

He opened the present excruciatingly slow, just to annoy Sirius. When he finally did, Sirius was jumping up and down and glaring at Harry, whilst Remus tried not to laugh.

Harry beamed when he saw a brand- new Broom Service kit. He had been complaining about that for ages now.

Sirius was grinning, and Remus smiled at Harry.

"Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, look at what I got you!" Hayden said excitedly, he was jumping up and down, waiting for them to open their presents.

Remus and Sirius grinned, and made a mad dash for their own pile of presents.

"Wow! This is wonderful Hayden! Just what I wanted." Sirius beamed at him.

"It is truly wonderful Hayden. Thank you!" Remus said warmly.

Hayden had bought Sirius and Remus both matching cloaks of black velvet. Harry was pretty sure who he had gotten help from when he saw his parents smiling proudly at Hayden.

But he had to admit, they were stunning. They would have cost a small fortune. He could see Uncle Moony was a little uncomfortable when he thought about the price, but Harry looked pointedly at him and he kept his mouth shut.

Harry sighed to himself happily and playfully rolled his eyes. He sometimes seriously doubted who was the adult in their small family sometimes.

As he went through his own presents, Harry found various stencils, books, sneakoscopes.

He found pranking books, duelling and charming ones. His especially favourite present was a journal from his godfathers, about how they had built the marauders map, became Animagus and how to pull the best pranks.

Harry had jumped on his godfathers and they had laughed at his exuberance. Harry had felt the anger, hurt and jealousy of Hayden when he had opened the present.

It had been amusing to see his parents go red as well, especially James, who had probably been planning to give the journal to Hayden on his birthday.

His parents had been surprised by the present from Harry, and had thanked him happily, wondering how he knew about their individual liking of duelling, cooking and Quidditch.

The three older Potters had been surprised by the amount of presents Harry had received from the Professors, and had asked him about it, but Harry had looked at them like they were weird and told them he'd spent about every half the year since he could walk with them.

James and Lily had the decency to look ashamed, knowing he was talking about the lessons Hayden had with Dumbledore, and how Harry was left on his own. They knew the Professors were fond of him, but they didn't know they were that close. And what surprised them more was that neither Sirius or Remus seemed the least bit surprised. They wondered how much they actually knew of their youngest son's life.

Harry was glancing nervously at the presents he had given his godfathers, as they were last ones left to open.

 _What if they don't like them? They're nothing more wonderful than the robes! They're going to hate them. Crap. Oh merlin, help me!_ Frantic thoughts were running across his head as Sirius and Remus picked up their presents.

Sirius grinned at Harry. "I wonder what's in here!"

Sirius opened it greedily, acting like a child. Harry was nervous, as his godfathers opened the present.

As the present opened, everyone went silent. Harry fidgeted nervously on the floor.

Hayden, Lily, and James had also frozen and were looking at the presents in shock. But what Harry was most interested in was his godfathers' reactions.

Harry reached over tentatively and brushed his hand over their arms.

"Do you like them? I-I saw a catalogue and thought they would be nice…" he gulped nervously.

Remus' head shot up and he looked at Harry incredulously. "Like it?! I love it!" He then proceeded to give Harry a Bone-crushing hug, which was shortly joined in by Sirius.

Harry struggled against the wait of his godfathers, and shouted at them to get off him, which resulted in a three-people wrestling match.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After present opening ceremony, which left the three godfathers and son trio panting, they made their way to breakfast.

"Master Harry sir! We got youse a present sir! From Tinky and Botty, Merry Christmas Harry sir!" the elves squealed excitedly.

Harry laughed and hugged the elves a Merry Christmas, and gave them each a present, a simple bracelet for Tinky, and shoes for Botty. Both elves hugged Harry happily with tears in their eyes until Sirius finally got them off him, laughing.

The three older Potters, once again, watched on with growing surprise. _Christmas presents for and from house elves?_ They didn't really know anything about Harry.

A short while later, Sirius and Remus left because of an urgent meeting in the Ministry. Harry watched them go sadly, and made them promise to come say good bye for when he went back.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"JAMES POTTER! Severus is a fellow professor, DO NOT talk that way about in front of CHILDREN!" Lily hollered once again.

James rolled his eyes and Hayden snorted.

"Amazing professor he is. As if we actually learn a thing in his class, the git…" Hayden muttered under his breath to his dad and James snickered, and Lily rounded on him.

"HAYDEN ANDREW POTTER, YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT YOUR PROFESSOR LIKE THAT! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL THAT YOU GET TO RECEIVE SUCH KNOWLEDGE FROM SUCH A HIGHLY -MASTERED POTIONS MASTER!" Lily was shouting.

Harry rolled his eyes, and flipped the pages of his textbook. They had been having this argument for days now, and he was getting sick of it. He didn't even know why they were arguing, it wasn't like his mother actually believed in what she was saying.

"Harry! What do you think of Professor Snape?" Lily asked him, and Harry turned to the three heads surprised.

"Un- Professor Snape? He's a good professor." Harry said carefully, putting out the fact that Harry considered him his favourite mentor or uncle. "He may not have the best teaching methods, but he is the youngest person to ever receive a potions mastery. He isn't very nice in class either, but Potions is a dangerous subject, and if he didn't shout at us I doubt that half of us would make it through the school year without burning up the dungeons."

The three Potters stared at him, open-mouthed and speechless. Harry just shrugged and got up to go stairs.

"Easy for him to say. Not all of us are bloody Potions fanatics."

Harry heard the mutter out of Hayden's mouth and turned around and glared at him, a glare that would have sent many running for the hills.

"I thought you were the boy that was trained by the _Albus Dumbledore._ Hmm. I thought after _six years of advanced training_ you would know a where to find the answer of a question of something as simple as 'What's the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?'" The icy sarcastic tone in his voice was not missed by anyone.

Hayden flushed, and Harry turned around and walked up stairs.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Lily looked at her husband and son, furious. Why did they always have to mock Snape in every sentence? Sure she didn't exactly like him much either after… . But that didn't mean she had to sneer at him every bloody day she saw him!

When she had rounded on Harry, she was surprised to listen to his views. She had expected to have him back Hayden and James up, and in some-way she couldn't fathom, she was slightly disappointed he didn't.

But then what Hayden said, and what Harry said in reply rendered her speechless. The flushed looked on her eldest sons face confirmed Harry's statement. She was surprised that Hayden couldn't answer such a simple question, one that she- or even James- could answer in a heartbeat. She was disappointed.

 _He's young. He's still learning, first year after all._ She tried to convince herself. The look on James face mirrored her own thoughts.

 _Maybe he forgot the answer…_

And with that she managed to convince herself of her son's abilities. He was the Boy-who-lived, she shouldn't be doubting his talents, especially since he was her own son.

Then she looked at the retreating back of her other son.

 _Then how does Harry know the answer? After all, he wasn't trained by Dumbledore himself, was he?_

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

Harry scowled annoyedly as he waited to get on to the train. Hayden was getting the usual hugs and kisses and Harry was waiting for his godfathers, that were ten minutes late.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around, and saw his two godfathers bounding down towards him.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at them, relieved.

"Finally! I've been waiting forever! What took you so long?! I've only got five minutes left!" He told them, exasperated.

They caught their breath and both engulfed him in a hug, one that he returned with equal fervour.

"Have a good term, okay? And do not forget to write! I'll be expecting letters!" Remus said, warningly.

Harry laughed and nodded in agreement. After a few minutes small talk, the whistle blew and Harry bade good bye to them.

"See you later!" he shouted, waving a hand through the compartment window.

"Don't forget to write!"

 **A/N I'm very sorry for the lateness, very very sorry. I"ve been busy, and I seriously hope this makes up for it! For the reviewers, THANKYOU! You just made my very bad day!**

 **So, PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Cheers :)**


	15. Idiotic Brothers,Manipulating Headmaster

**Idiotic brothers, Manipulating Headmasters**

Harry smiled contentedly to himself as they arrived at Hogwarts.

The twins and Neville had managed to find his compartment quite quickly, and they had spent their time talking about the holidays and how idiotic their brothers are (in Harry, Fred and George's place).

Neville had agreed with them wholeheartedly, he may not have annoying brothers, but he did have Hayden and Harry.

As they walked back into the castle, Harry watched as Ron, Hayden and Hermione quicly sat down on the table and began conversing urgently.

Harry glanced at Neville, and he gave him a tiny nod and they both sat down. They knew what the 'Golden trio' was talking about. The philosophers stone was safe, but they didn't need to know that. Besides, by Harry's calculation, they would find out soon enough anyway.

Harry glanced at the head table and saw an unfamiliar face looking back at him. His scar twinged painfully, but Harry remained in eye-contact, suspicious of the man's face.

"Now that we are all settled in, I have a few announcements. Professor Burbage has taken a sick leave, and will not be returning soon. Professor Quirell has generously accepted the position, and I ask you to give him the same respect you show all the other teachers" a polite round of applause followed Dumbledore's statement.

Harry noticed that Uncle Sev was looking murderously at Dumbledore, and even aunt Minne seemed to be hiding some anger behind her stern and professional mask. Harry was the only one that seemed to be able to tell what aunt Minnie was hiding, and she had declared it as his empath skills.

Harry looked thoughtfully at the new professor, and narrowed his eyes. He could've sworn he saw Quirrell's eyes widen before he quickly looked away and started talking to Professor Vector.

Harry turned back to his dinner and saw Neville looking at him questioningly. Harry shook his head and just smiled. Neville shrugged to himself and went back to dinner.

"Oi! Harry, Wood's just told us we have practise tomorrow-"

"He said he wants the- "

" -whole team there at 5 because our next match- "

"-is against Ravenclaw."

Harry groaned then nodded.

"Fine." Then he muttered "First day back and we have quidditch practise at bloody 5 in the morning." The twins snorted and Angelina, Alicia and Katie nodded with him, causing Oliver to huff annoyedly.

"We need to be play our best! Just because we won the last match, doesn't mean we'll win this one!"

The team just nodded at him then rolled their eyes behind his back. Neville smirked at their antics and Harry could feel bouts of jealousy and surprise coming from behind him. He turned around and saw the trio staring at them and the familiarity Harry had with the rest of the team. The jealousy was coming mostly from Ron and Hayden, with surprise and indifference from Hermione.

He raised his eyebrows and the two boys turned an interesting shade of red before turning away. Harry could feel Hermione's eyes on him a little longer and was tempted to read her mind. He decided against it, but just barely.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"- that was so funny! Hey, I wonder what Snape would like in pink?" Alicia giggled, and the whole group burst into laughter.

Neville had gone up to bed, but the twins had forced Harry to stay with the team. Besides, how could a few hours hurt?

"Uncle Sirius told me that my dad and he had once decided to turn unc- Snape pink for a whole day!"

They all laughed, and Harry inwardly cursed himself for nearly calling Uncle Sevvie. This was the third time this year, and someone was bound to notice. He needed to be more careful.

Fred wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes.

"I hope he took a photo"

After that, the group was quick to get to bed, what with the training at 5.

Harry smiled happily in his sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After practise, the team made their way to the great hall for breakfast. Harry slumped down beside Neville and greeted him exhaustedly.

Neville chuckeld amusedly. "I bet the howlers coming soon."

This made Harry bolt upright and stare at the Heads table quickly, with a maniac glint in his eyes.

Neville rolled his eyes and went back to his food but hardly paid him any attention. His eyes were instead focused on a black raven that soared gracefully across the hall to Albus Dumbledore. Most of the school was looking at it now, and from the hushed and surprised voices he surmised they had noticed it was a howler.

Indeed, Albus Dumbledore had too. He was looking at the bird confusedly, and was avoiding eye contact with any of the professors, especially Minerva, with her raised eye brows.

He quickly opened the seal, and a loud voice burst through, you could hear the anger laced in every word.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WE TRUSTED YOU! WE GAVE OUR _LIVES_ AND OUR LIVES WORTH OF WORK AND YOU GO AND PUT IT IN A PLACE THAT MERE CHILDREN COULD BREAK INTO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, YOU WERE PLAYING WITH OUR LIVES! GOD HELP ME THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU WOULD BE TOO SOON! YOUR LUCKY THE STONE WAS GIVEN TO US, OR I WOULD HAVE SHOWN YOU EXACTLY WHAT I HAVE LEARNT IT SEVERAL CENTURIES I HAVE LIVED!"

A shocked silence filled the hall, one that you could hear a pin drop. That was a surprise in itself, but what was more surprising, was the purple Dumbledore was now. Harry was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing and spraying the Gryffindor table with food in the process at the amazing colour of their 'Oh so powerful' headmaster. Harry was quite sure he had never seen that shade of purple.

~~~~~~~Dumbledore~~~~~~~~

He sat in stunned silence. They had the stone? But…How? He knew from the looks on the faces of his favourite trio that they had not gone down to the third -floor corridor yet. Who else had figured it out?

And, most importantly,

Would this person mess up all his plans for the Greater Good?

~~~~~~~Dumbledore~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~Trio~~~~~~~

Hayden, Ron and Hermione were pretty sure they knew what stone the howler was talking about, and who the speaker was.

Hayden glanced at Hermione and Ron, they had the same frowns on their faces. The stone was safe.

But why were they feeling disappointment?

~~~~~~~Trio~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~Quirrell/Voldemort~~~~~~~

 _The stone was gone?! That bumbling old fool! Someone already got the stone and sent it back to Flamels! What are we to do now?_

Master. The stone, its back with the-

 _I know Haxar! We come for that stone and now- AAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH! We will be leaving soon Haxar. Start filing your resignation. I will not tolerate talking about how 'great' muggles and mudbloods are!_

Quirrell winced as his master screamed. This was not good.

~~~~~~~~~~Quirrell/Voldemort~~~~~~

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

After breakfast, all anyone could think about was the breakfast fiasco. Harry could hear Hayden, Ron and Hermione whispering furiously behind him.

"-the stones safe now!" Hermione said.

"Then why was Dumbledore so worried? You would think-"Ron argued.

"That's not the point! The point is the stones safe so we won't have to go down the trapdoor!" Hermione retorted.

Harry ignored them and sat down for Transfiguration. He glanced up and saw Aunt Minnie, glaring at him and discreetly holding his latest piece of homework. Harry sighed and nodded at her.

Harry had purposefully began pulling back in class. It had began so abruptly that it had confused all the professors, but then Flilus had caught on and started cornering Harry after class. Harry had finally admitted that he was doing it to get out of the stares and feelings of jealousy and anger towards him whenever he got something done perfectly, especially from Hermione.

When Harry explained it to all of them, they had reluctantly accepted the explanation, but made him promise to learn as much as could and try his best on the exams.

"Transfiguration books out, and turn to chapter 3 and read on switching spells. You are to read the whole chapter then practise the spell with a partner. Off you go"

The class shuffled, chattering and getting out their books. Harry absentmindedly read it, his eyes and mind not really on the book. As soon as Neville finished, they tried the spell on each other, and Harry got it right on the first try, having practised it far too numerous times to count.

"Excellent Mr Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for a perfect spell casting" Minerva said. The only that gave away how proud she was the twinkle in her eyes.

Harry sighed as he felt the familiar glares and feelings of frustration coming out of the students.

He was really getting annoyed.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

The rest of the day was just as boring as the morning. The constant bickering of the Golden trio while at first had been amusing, now only served to irritate Harry with the incessant noise, especially the nonconsenctuial shouting matches between Haermione and Ron.

"Oh honestly, Ronald. You need to- "

"- Dumbledore didn't exactly look like he believed the howler-"

" _Professor_ Dumbledore Ronald, and we know it was that stone! Why would you want to risk your life when theres-"

Harry had finally reached his boiling point. Hayden had been sitting quietly this whole time, listening to the argument going on between his friends and the interesting levels of red they were both turning.

"SHUT UP! We don't care what stupid stone Dumbledore failed to hide, _we don't want to know!_ So can you please either shut up or leave so the rest of can enjoy a evening filled SILENCE." He bellowed, then turned back to his assignment, and felt waves of relief and admiration fill him as the rest of the students in the common room looked at him gratefully.

Hermione and Ron both stopped nd stared at Harry, turning Weasley red and sputtered incoherently and were about to start shouting at him when Percy stepped in.

"I believe Harry is right. I expected better than that of you Ronald; now as prefect if you continue to disrupt the common room I will have to take off points." Percy said looking at them disapprovingly.

If it was possible tthey turned even redder and Hermione quickly sat down and pulled out a book, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

Ron glared at Percy and sat down dejectedly. He also pulled out a book and started to read.

Percy gave Harry a small smile, and a grateful nod. It had not escaped most people's notice how Percy seemed to call Harry by his first name- that was a surprise in itself.

Harry nodded and smiled back at Percy then went back to his book.

Man it was amazing to be friends with prefects, pranksters and the heads.

 **A/N** **I AM SO SORRY. I have been EXTREMELY BUSY, and just forgot about the story. I promise too try better at updating quickly.**

 **Besides…the more reviews, the quicker I try to update….**

 **Cheers. :)**


	16. Few More Days

**Few more days**

Life was back to normal, well, as normal it could get in Hogwarts.

Lily and James had been slowly forgetting about Harry again, which bode all too well with both Hayden and Harry. It was becoming a routine for Harry to avoid them in the halls, and for Hayden to loudly exclaim exaggerated greetings to gain attention. Harry would roll his eyes at his brother, then quickly run to the library or common room.

The exams had started now, and Harry had seen Granger spend endless amounts of time in the library, no doubt trying to learn every spell in existence. Harry had seen the annoyed and frustrated looks on Hayden and Ron's faces, probably due to the incessant badgering of Hermione for them to study.

Lily had also been on Hayden's case, calling him in after class and giving him extra assignments to keep up his revision. You could hear him grumbling about it in the halls and Hermione's admonishments about how he should be 'grateful' that he was receiving help.

Harry was also being pestered by the Heads, especially aunt Minnie and Sevvie. Uncle Remus had also written him a mile- long lecture on the importance of exams- that had only ended when Sirius forcefully took the parchment and glared at him, telling him to lay off and to stop putting pressure on the boy.

However, Harry wasn't worried. He knew he would pass these exams, comparing them to the work he was doing now they were a piece of cake.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"Papers down please." Aunt Minnie's commanding voice rang over the classroom.

There were many sighs of bliss, and suddenly, the unrestrained nerves and relief pouring off all the students made Harry grab his head to stop fainting from over- feeling.

He closed his eyes, and vaguely heard the whole class being dismissed and everyone filing out, amazingly without having noticed Harry's predicament, with that and sensing Neville's and Aunt Minnie's head looming worriedly over his.

"Harry? Harry!" Minnie called panicking.

Harry sat up and blinked groggily.

"Ow. That hurt." He rubbed his head, willing the headache to subside.

Neville and Minerva glanced at each other worriedly and then Minnie helped Harry up and quickly began casting some diagnostic spells. Neville looked at Harry worriedly still, and a little frightened. After a few minutes, relief filled Minnie's face.

"Your fine. Just a minor backlash. What happened?" Aunt Minnie asked.

Harry glanced at the both of them and sighed resignedly. "After the exam was over, everybody was feeling strong emotions and they all came to me at once, and it just…"

Sympathy came over Neville's face but Aunt Minnie still had a worried expression.

"Your Empathy's getting stronger. I'll need to talk to Madam Pomfrey about this. Run along now. Did you finish your Charms essay?"

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Course I did. I'll see you later?" Harry asked, almost pleading.

Aunt Minnie smiled. "Of course Harry. Now get to class."

She waved them both off and refrained to hug the poor boy to death. Goodness knows he needed it.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

"Hermione, we have to do something! What if Snape sent that letter as a fake? We have to check-"Ron stated loudly.

"Oh honestly, do you seriously think Professor Dumbledore would not check to see-"Hermione began furiously, wringing her hands for emphasis.

"- But he could've put a fake there!" Ron protested.

"The headmaster would have noticed!" shrieked Hermione.

"All we're saying is that we should go and-"Hayden began before he was cut off.

"Do what? Get killed? Get expelled? –"Hermione spoke shrilly.

The Golden Trio was in one of their favourite arguments. This was not the first time they were having this one, and it was pushing Ron and Hermione to their breaking point. Hayden finally decided he'd had enough.

" _STOP_! I _will_ be going down _and_ so will Ron. If you don't want to come Hermione it's fine, but just don't go babbling on us to my parents. Ok?"

Both Ron Hermione were shocked. The had never been shut up like that before, except for by Hadrian Potter, the other twin. Ron had muttered for days on end about hurting the 'other Potter'. They had never expected Hayden to do something like that- he didn't want to face both their legendary tempers.

"Are you two with me?" Hayden asked seriously. This was not a joke.

They both slowly agreed.

"I'm coming too." Hermione said quietly.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

 **A/N I'M SORRY! I've been busy, and I decided to post this small piece of work first, I promise I'll post another chapter soon!**

 **Anyway, let me make a few things clear.**

\- **This story will be continued till End**

\- **The original prophecy is same, but I will be adding another prophecy.**

\- **Don't worry, Dumbledork and senior Potters will be bashed, but not yet. And I haven't worked out how yet.**

\- **Harry will meet Ginny and Luna next Year. It will not be love at first sight, well, not in Harry's case.**

\- **Lily insisting Harry stay with them at Christmas is important.**

 **If you have any more questions or ideas, please leave them in the reviews, I promise I will reply asap.**


	17. First Year- Finally over

**First year- Finally over**

"If you are already finished, hand me your parchment and you are free to go" Professor Potter's voice carried across the room.

This was the final exam of the year. You could see students furiously scribbling on their paper and in people like Hermione Granger's face, whispering everything you know under your breath and re-reading your work at least a million times. People around her were listening to her very intently, ones that had not studied at all, and Ronald Weasley was one of them.

 _State the correct use of a Expelliarmus charm:_

Harry smirked triumphantly. He had flown through this test. Moony had gone through the first year defence book with him when he'd been seven.

After scribbling down the answer, Harry quickly went through his answers, his eyes darting across each page. When he was satisfied, Harry smiled and walked up to the front of class, and handed his mother the sheet.

Most of the class looked at him in surprise, and so did Lily. They still had about fifteen minutes left, and most of them were still a few pages behind.

"Harry, are you sure? You cannot have this back once you hand it in, why don't you double check your work?"

Harry refrained from rolling his eyes, and spoke in a perfectly calm and genuinely polite voice.

"I'm finished Professor, I've checked a few times, and I'm confident that this is adequate. May I leave?"

Lily looked at her son in surprise. He had just been impeccably polite and formal with her just now, and if she didn't know better, he was speaking as though she was only his professor, not his mother.

After snapping out of her momentary shock, Lily shook herself, and looked at Harry resignedly.

"If you're sure… but Harry I strongly urge you to look through your work once more."

Harry smiled, handed her the sheet, and left, the class staring after him. Harry grinned to himself as he walked out of start, for him, the exams were over.

He went down to the Common room to find Fred and George; it was time for a little celebrating.

###HP/GW ❤ NL/LL###

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur. Almost every student had a smile on their face; after all, it was the end of exams. Fred and George had been especially visual about their happiness, what with pranks loitered all over the castle and large mud piles stacked up for Filch to clean.

They had even dragged the whole Quidditch team out to play as well, and the Hufflepuff's had agreed to play a friendly game, to which half the school turned up to watch. Gryffindor won by 20 points, which caused another round of celebration.

"…then he fell in! Just like that!" George finished and by the end of his tale, Katie, Angelina, Alicia and Natalie were giggling uncontrollably, whilst Oliver, Neville and Lee laughed hysterically. The twins just looked on, grinning triumphantly at all.

"Ha- Mr Potter!"

Harry whipped around at the sound of his name, and grinned at his favourite greasy- haired professor before turning back to his friends.

"Hey, guys, I'll see you in the common room later, I have to go…"

Oliver looked at him, his eyes still alight with mirth at the joke the twins had just shared, and nodded at him.

"See you later Harry"

Neville looked at him questioningly, but Harry just smiled shook his head. Neville nodded and left with the others.

Harry walked over to Uncle Sev and he ruffled his hair fondly.

"Hey! I'll have you know it took and hour to get it to settle back down after the game, and I will not have you ruining it!" Harry mock-glared at him, the effect ruined by the twitching of his mouth.

Snape rolled his eyes and shook his head exasperatedly.

"What will I ever do with you"

They reached the Professor's office, and Harry walked in and sat himself on his favourite seat.

"So, what's up doc?" he said grinning.

Snape glared at him as he chortled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

Harry snorted, still chuckling "A few."

Snape scowled at him. "That was a rhetorical question. And stop laughing; it's not that funny!"

Harry snickered amusedly. "Oh, that's not. Your expression usually is."

Snape huffed and crossed his arms, then waited patiently for Harry to finish snickering. When he was sure he was done he began talking again.

"So…How were the exams?"

Harry sighed dramatically. "They were horrible! Absolutely, terrifying I tell you! Why I thought I wouldn't survive- "

"Ok! Stop! Please. I have enough tetchy, stupid and annoying first- years in my classes, you don't have to be one too!" Snape spoke exasperatedly.

"But I am a little tetchy, stupid, annoying first- year." Harry batted his eyes innocently. Severus groaned and held his head in his arms, leaning on his desk.

"Fine, fine. Exams were easy. They're much easier than you said. They were a piece of cake!" Harry told him shrugging.

Uncle Sevvie grinned and ruffled his hair again.

"So, are you coming to Black Manor in the holidays?"

Snape grinned at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world- oh and Minerva is also coming, but Pomona and Filius can't."

Harry nodded and grinned.

"Excited to be going home? I know Sirius is going crazy…"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "I swear, Sirius is happier about this than I am… and I'm the one that's going home." He shook his head and they both laughed at Sirius' childishness.

They talked for the next before Harry decided to retire to the dorms, he had packing to do and they were leaving tomorrow.

He couldn't wait.

 **A/N I know. Im horrible. Im soooo sorry you had wait this long, and the fact this chapter is extremely short. But I've been so busy lately that I think Im going to lose it soon. Anyway, This is the end of his first year….Yayyyyy. I might- no,** ** _will_** **be writing more, hopefully till the end. It might be in tthis story or a sequel. So keep a look out on my profile!**

 **REVIEWWWWW! (and tell me if this chapter sucked)**

 **Cheers.**


	18. New Story!

**Hi everyone! I've finally wrote the first chapter of second year, Harry Potter and The Beginning of Birth. Go read it! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this is worth!**

 **Cheers, Happy new year and Merry Christmas.**


End file.
